Sí el plan A falla, todavia quedan veinte letras más
by Remitente
Summary: Los chicos se enteran por medio de un muy desconsolado Butters que Craig y Tweek se han separado. Cartman, quien le adjudica la culpa a cierto judío, jura que hará todo lo posible por reconciliarlos, utilizando medios poco ortodoxos. Por su parte, Tweek y Craig son ajenos a lo que ocurre a su alrededor, demasiado sumergidos en sí mismos como para prestarles la más mínima atención.
1. Chapter 1

**El malentendido**

Era una mañana tranquila en la primaria South Park, o por lo menos eso pensaba el ingenuo Stanley Marsh, mientras salía del salón de clases acompañado de su buen amigo Kenny. Acababa de sonar la campana, anunciando el final del tercer periodo y, con ello, el inicio del tan esperado receso, no obstante, no se sentía del todo hambriento. Probablemente optaría por dejar en su casillero la bolsa que su madre le había dado al salir por la mañana, o quizás podría tirarla a la basura.

En un cómodo silencio, los dos chicos caminaron hacia sus respectivos casilleros para guardar los libros recién utilizados en clase. Una vez guardados sus libros, Kenny se recargo en el casillero anexo al de su amigo, observando como Stan se perdía en sus pensamientos mientras se ataba los cordones de sus converse. El chico estaba siendo relativamente más lento que de costumbre.

'¿Mph mph mph?' El pelinegro levanto la vista al escuchar la voz interrogante de Kenny a su lado. Asintiendo con la cabeza, tomo su almuerzo del bloque y lo cerró sin cuidado. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo observar como su amigo llevaba únicamente una manzana para comer. Con una idea en mente, extendió su brazo frente a Kenny y con movimientos apremiantes, le exigió tomar la bolsa de papel que le estaba ofreciendo. Kenny negó con la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño, el orgullo pintando en su rostro. Stan resoplo con molestia, arrebatando la manzana que llevaba en la mano, dándole una enorme y descarada mordida para después arrojarle su almuerzo al rubio.

'Intercambio, entonces' Decir que la molestia de Kenny podía verse claramente atreves de su ojos azules era un eufemismo, sin embargo, el pelinegro también alcanzo a escuchar un bufido salir de su boca. Stan podía decir que, muy a su pesar, el rubio estaba sonriendo. Esto, aunque le hizo sonreír, no logro sacarlo de su aparente estado letárgico.

Últimamente, Stan no se sentía él mismo, y no conseguía librarse de aquel sentimiento por más que tratará de buscar la causa. No se sentía cómodo con la idea de decirle a Kyle o Kenny sobre ello, mucho menos al idiota de Cartman. Sin embargo, sabía que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los otros dos restantes de su círculo social les dieran alcance, Stan y Kenny haciéndoles espacio para que los recién llegados se situaran en el centro, caminando con paso perezoso por los pasillos de la institución, totalmente sumidos en su propio y profundo debate.

'¡Te lo estoy diciendo, mojón! A nadie le importa el tamaño de tus bolas' Vocifero Kyle, con mirada cansada. Kenny, a su izquierda, secundo su comentario con un movimiento de su nariz. El solo hecho de pensar en la ropa interior del culo gordo le ponía la carne de gallina a cualquiera, no deseaban tener la imagen mental de la bola de grasa desnudo de la cintura para abajo, muchas gracias.

'Lo que pasa es que temes que los demás sepan que tengo las bolas más grandes que tu, judío de mierda' Stan se llevo la mano al puente de la nariz, con aspecto aún más exasperado que el de su súper mejor amigo. Era mezquino que el pelirrojo se dejará llevar por las agresiones de Cartman cada vez que éste se metía con él. Trato de ignorarlos, exhalando lentamente. Kenny, al otro extremo de su grupo, le dirijo una mirada llena de suficiencia, bajando su capucha lo suficiente para dejar entre ver una sonrisa come mierda empezar a dividir su cara. Lucía igual a una persona que tenía conocimiento de algo de carácter importante, confidencial.

'Quizás las tengas más grandes, culón. Pero, sé de primera mano que aquí nuestro pelirrojo favorito la tiene mucho más grande que tu' Cartman detuvo sus pasos, su cara distorsionándose con rapidez, la furia predominando sus facciones. Kenny comenzó a reír a rienda suelta, totalmente satisfecho consigo mismo mientras Kyle solo reviraba los ojos, para segundos después golpearle el hombro a modo de reprimenda. A Stan, sin embargo, no le había hecho gracia en absoluto, ¿Cómo carajos sabía Kenny que, eh, bueno, Kyle la tenía de un tamaño más que decente? Ey, un minuto. Cierra esa línea de pensamiento ¿A él que carajos le importaba?

'¡Cállate, Kenny! Nadie pidió tu jodida opinión' Demando Cartman, empezando a despotricar contra todos.

'¡Chicos, chicos!' Las risas de Kenny cesaron apenas escucharon la voz de Butters irrumpir entre la multitud.

'¿Ahora qué carajo quieres, Butters?' El chico apenas se detuvo, trato de tomar aliento, apoyándose en sus rodillas. Estaba ligeramente sofocado y Stan no pudo evitar notar como Kenny sonreía con cierta simpatía, mientras Kyle y Cartman solo lo contemplaban con poco o nulo interés. Esto solo logro fastidiarlo, Butters era un buen amigo, ¿porque tenían que tratarlo de esa manera? Estaba a punto de reclamarles cuando dicho rubio retomo la palabra.

'Son Tweek y Craig; ellos… ¡ellos se separaron!' El silencio seguido de aquella declaración solo pudo ser comparado con el silencio posterior a la muerte de algún ser querido.

¿Craig y Tweek… se separaron?

Debía ser una jodida broma.

'… ¿Qué mierda?' Soltó Cartman, estupefacto. Butters, de pie frente a ellos se crispo ante sus palabras, bajando la mirada mientras frotaba sus nudillos como solía hacer siempre que algo potencialmente horrible sucedía.

'¡Los escuche en segundo periodo!' Exclamo el rubio con energía, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de las miradas extrañas que empezaban a dirigirse en su dirección por parte de todo el cuerpo estudiantil que se había formado a su alrededor. El cuarteto, guiados por la curiosidad de aquel suceso, asintieron entre sí y, mientras Kenny tomaba del brazo a Butters, los otros tres se aseguraron de mandar a la mierda a cualquier curioso que se les pusiera enfrente, siguiendo al par de rubios hasta el salón de arte, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Una vez dentro, Kenny soltó a Butters, el pequeño rubio, tratando de explicarse mejor, retomo la conversación con calma a su pequeña audiencia '–oh, hamburguesas– Los dos tienen Literatura conmigo, por eso cuando no los vi juntos en clases, le pedí a la profesora que me dejará ir al baño para salir a buscarlos a escondidas, ¡solo quería ver sí estaban bien para regresar a clase!, y entonces ¡los escuche y…!'

'Maldición Butters, ve al grano y dinos qué carajo dijeron' Cuestiono Kyle, un tanto exasperado de que el rubio no dijera nada consistente. Butters se crispo un poco ante la demanda del pelirrojo. No obstante, este arrebato toco un nervio en el único pelinegro presente, situado solo un par de metros de él; con la mirada, Stan le pidió tranquilizarse un poco.

'Bueno, uh, los dos estaban en una esquina junto a los casilleros y, y escuche como Tweek le dijo a Craig que no quería estar separados, que no soportaría estar solo…' Los ojos de Cartman crecieron el doble de su tamaño, haciéndole gestos al rubio con la mano para que continuara '…Y entonces, escuche a Craig responderle que todo estaría bien aunque no estuvieran juntos' En éste punto, Butters empezó a frotar los nudillos de sus manos mientras sus ojos empezaban a vidriarse, claramente afectado por la noticia 'Después de eso, volví a entrar al salón de clases, oh, hamburguesas…' Finalizo con voz baja, la mirada fija en sus zapatos. Los demás se quedaron en silencio ¿Qué carajos había pasado? Esos dos, en la muy humilde opinión de Cartman, eran la pareja homosexual más adorable de todos los tiempos; ambos se complementaban perfectamente en todos los aspectos. Era inconcebible que algo hubiera pasado entre ellos de la noche a la mañana. Algo había ocurrido, Eric estaba convencido de ello; Butters había dicho que Tweek no quería estar separado de Craig, eso significaba que algo les estaba obligando a separarse. Algo… o alguien. Fue entonces que la realización golpeo a Cartman como una perra.

'Oh, Dios mío. Ahora todo tiene sentido' Declaro, girándose para encarar al pelirrojo junto e él. Todo era culpa de Kyle, esa maldita rata judía era el responsable de que aquella terrible abominación sucediera, no tenía duda alguna 'Sé que tu eres el culpable de que Craig y Tweek se hayan separado ¡Tu, maldito homofóbico de mierda!'

'¿Qué?' Espetaron todos a la vez, incluyendo el acusado. La incredulidad pintaba la cara de todos los presentes, hasta que las palabras de Cartman cobraron sentido en el ojiverde.

¡No soy homofóbico, culón!' Estallo, indignado.

'No trates de negarlo; la primera vez que se supo que Craig y Tweek eran homosexuales el uno por el otro, tú fuiste el primero en negar su relación'

'¿Qué? Eso no es cierto, ¡tu ni siquiera estabas presente en ese entonces!' rebatió, volviéndose hacía Stan '¡Él! ¡Él fue el primero en desacreditar su relación!' Stan frunció el ceño al ser apuntado con el dedo por su supuesto mejor amigo, la traición dibujada en su cara.

'¡Ey! ¡Yo no negué nada! Claramente pregunte, P-R-E-G-U-NT-E sobre ello, pero nada más, ¡Tú fuiste el que lo negó!, ¿cierto, Kenny?' Stan busco apoyo en el rubio junto a él. Kyle no lo iba a arrastrar con él, claro que no.

'¡Mph!' El aludido asintió con la cabeza, siendo imitado por Butters al recordar dicho momento. Kyle los observo a todos, sintiéndose un poco nervioso al percibir el escrutinio al que era sometido. Era cierto, y no lo podía negar.

'Yo-yo, lo que sucede es que tenía mis dudas, ¡todo fue muy repentino y...! Bueno, yo no quise dar a entender que yo tuviera algo en contra de ellos, yo...'

'Ahórrate tus mentiras mal elaboradas, Kahl. Te tenemos, descubrí tu plan, y juro por Dios que no permitiré que una rata judía homofóbica de mierda se salga con la suya' Espeto Cartman acaloradamente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta sin dejar de observar a todos en el aula 'Butters, tendrás que ayudarme. No podemos permitir que algo tan puro y hermoso como el amor de Tweek y Craig sea destruido por este intolerante'

'E-Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Kyle' Dijo el pequeño Butters con el ceño fruncido, totalmente convencido de las palabras del castaño. Ambos chicos se marcharon, dejando al trió sumergidos en un dramático e incomodo silencio, perturbado únicamente por el supuesto causante de todo aquel embrollo.

'¿Qué?'

Y Stan creía que su mañana había empezado tranquila.

0

No tenía hambre, su único anhelo era una humeante taza de café para calmar sus nervios. Se sentía intranquilo, lo cual era totalmente ridículo, lo sabía. Pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera. Trato de recordar las palabras de Craig, todo iba a estar bien. Él iba a estar bien…

¡Al carajo, él no estaba bien, tenía un chingo de miedo! ¿Y si realmente tenía sarampión? ¿Qué tal y tenía alguna exótica o rara enfermedad de la cual nadie sabía nada? o ¿qué tal sí la enfermera era nueva en la escuela, o estúpida como la mierda? Seguramente era alguna espía del gobierno enviada para drogar y secuestrar niños con relaciones homosexuales para hacer experimentos con ellos. Espera, no, eso no era posible. Su imaginación otra vez le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato. Inhalo aire lentamente, tratando de tranquilizarse. Iba a estar bien, él iba a estar bien.

'Sigues donde te deje' Dijo una voz monótona a poca distancia de él. Tweek, con una sonrisa en la boca, rápidamente dirigió la mirada al pelinegro, su estrés anterior completamente olvidado al notar como éste tomaba asiento junto a él con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios 'Eres un pequeño idiota obediente, después de todo' comento a modo de broma, mientras tomaba la pequeña nariz del rubio entre sus dedos, burlándose de su novio. Tweek no tardo en tratar de zafarse del agarre, a pesar de que la sonrisa en su rostro dictaba todo, menos molestia.

'El idiota eres tú' apunto mordaz, tomando la muñeca de Craig y logrando su cometido, no obstante, en lugar de soltarlo, deslizo sus dedos por la palma contraria, entrelazando los dedos de ambos. Se sentía tibio, siempre se sentía tibio. De pronto, contemplo como Craig le tendía un termo de metal, el cual tomo con absurda rapidez, arrepintiéndose a los pocos segundos que el líquido se deslizo por su garganta 'Eww- esto es café descafeinado, Craig'

'¿En verdad pensaste que te daría café regular? Que poco me conoces, Twee' El pelinegro lejos de ofenderse por la reacción del rubio, le causo gracia. Había observado silenciosamente como éste pequeño con grandes e ingenuos ojos se maravillaba al contemplar el termo térmico frente a él dándole, momentos después, un largo sorbo y descubrir, para su total desagrado, que el contenido del envase era mierda con sabor a blasfemia. Cada pequeño gramo de gratitud en sus ojos verdes y brillantes se diluyo lentamente, su nariz, ligeramente enrojecida por la acción cometida minutos atrás, se fruncía en infinito disgusto. El maldito hijo de puta era jodidamente adorable.

'¡P-prometiste no volver hacer eso!' Craig se encogió de hombros con simpleza, su pulgar dibujando círculos imaginarios en el dorso de la mano de su novio. El enojo –sí es que alguna vez existió- de Tweek se disipo ante aquel toque.

'Sabes que la cafeína no es buena' Recordó Craig con aire ausente, acercándose más al otro chico '¿Me tarde mucho?' Esta vez, su voz salió en un susurro, su rostro inexpresivo demostrando ligera preocupación. Tweek, consciente de esto, le sonrió con calma.

'Solo lo suficiente para extrañarte' Vale, que eso había sido cojo como la mierda. Tweek lo sabía, por ello no pudo evitar el rubor que pronto floreció en sus mejillas. Craig no tardo en desviar la mirada, no pudiendo soportar esas extrañas sensaciones que lo abordaban cada vez que alguno de los dos decía algo tan intimo, no obstante, pronto volvió su ojos al rostro frente a él; le agradaba observar las reacciones de Tweek cuando se avergonzaba por algo embarazoso, más cuando el algo embarazoso lo causaba él mismo.

'Eso es tan gay' comento, satisfecho al notar como el sonrojo brotaba con mayor fuerza de las mejillas pálidas de Tweek. Sin embargo, aquella declaración le hizo acreedor de un golpe en el hombro. Un puto, muy jodido, golpe en su hombro. Se río, ligeras carcajadas salieron de su boca mientras se tallaba el área afectada con su mano libre 'Ey, lo siento, ¿está bien?' No estaba bien, lo podía ver en la mirada endurecida de Tweek y sí no fuera porque el sonrojo aun persistía en su cara, el rubio se vería jodidamente intimidante. Borro cualquier rastro de diversión en su persona y, alzando las manos aun entrelazadas, beso los nudillos blanquecinos de su pareja. Podía asegurar que de ser posible, Tweek estaría echando humo por las orejas en ese momento. El sonrojo se había expandido a través del puente de su nariz y, con el afán de calmar sus nervios, había empezado a roer su labio inferior con insistencia. No iba a negarlo, él también podía sentir su propio bochorno atravesar cada palmo de su cara, calentando la piel de sus pómulos, siendo muy consciente de sí mismo y de cómo sus ojos no podían apartarse de aquel labio húmedo y enrojecido siendo torturado por un par de dientes nacarados. No sabiendo que más hacer para terminar con aquel cursi e incomodo momento, opto por lo que cualquier chico de once años –orgullosamente recién cumplidos- haría en su lugar; volvió a apoderarse de la nariz de Tweek, sacándole una carcajada el rubio.

Y fue en ese ínfimo segundo en que Tweek recordó que, a pesar de tener que ir a la enfermería para que lo atendiera una malvada enfermera de dudosa procedencia –y con extrañas intenciones-; a pesar de tener que separarse de Craig y enfrentar a dicha mujer por su propia cuenta, sabía que podría hacerlo. Porque Craig le aseguro que todo estaría bien, y que a pesar de que no estuvieran juntos dentro de la misma habitación, él estaría esperándolo fuera.

Él podía hacer eso y más, porque Craig creía, y confiaba en él.

 **Háganme saber sí es lo suficientemente aceptable como para continuara.**

Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Plan A: Muerte al Judío**

 **(Estatus: Cancelado)**

 **Plan B: Cita en Paris**

 **(Estatus: En Proceso)**

La enfermera, para horror de Tweek, era temporal. La tipa tenía apenas diez días laborando en el plantel (o eso le dijo, bien podrían ser engaños de aquella desconocida) y no pasaba de los treinta. Era demasiado sospechosa. Apenas entro por la puerta de la habitación, se dirigió a él por su nombre, le dio los buenos días y la muy hija de puta se atrevió a revolverle el cabello muy confianzudamente, sonriéndole en todo momento… ¡Al carajo con su: _"Buenos días, pequeño Tweek_ "! ¡Él medía cuatro pies de altura, él no era un enano! y, ¿cómo carajos sabía su nombre esa tipeja, para empezar? ¡Jesucristo, era peor de lo que pensaba! Seguramente era algún alienígena encubierto enviado a la tierra para secuestrar vida inteligente de otros planetas… ¡él no era inteligente!, ¡era demasiado perezoso para hacer su tarea!. Y con esos pequeños pechos, seguramente ni siquiera era una alienígena hembra ¡Era demasiado plana!

¿Acaso había vida homosexual inteligente en otras galaxias?

El alíen –de sexo dudoso-, al notar su evasividad, retiro su mano y le invito a tomar asiento en una silla alta. Tweek, siempre precavido, escalo la estúpida silla con la vista fija hacia el extraterrestre, recordando cómo en varias ocasiones sus padres le decían que nunca debía darle la espalda a un desconocido. Ellos estarían tan orgullosos de él en ese momento.

La criatura, –decidió dirigirse de esa manera al ente frente a él al no estar seguro de su género- saco una tabla con varios papeles anexados en ella, escribiendo un par de cosas mientras tomaba un estetoscopio y acortaba la distancia entre ellos. El rubio la observo recelosamente sentado con la espalda recta, preparado para una muy varonil huida sí la situación lo ameritaba.

'Muy bien, pequeño Tweek. Tu amiguito allá fuera me comento que le dijiste que no te habías sentido bien hoy por la mañana, ¿me podrías decir que fue lo que pasó? ¿Te duele algo?' Estuvo a punto de gritarle su estatura y el progreso de ésta con los años, pero pronto noto un detalle; la criatura sabía su nombre porque Craig se lo había dicho. Bueno, eso estaba bien, sin embargo, aun no dejaba de verse plana y sospechosa. Fue entonces que noto otro hecho aun más importante que el anterior.

'¡Ey! Él no es mi amiguito, ¡él es _mi_ novio!' Por lo visto, el grito logro escucharse a través de las paredes, porque apenas vocifero a voz de grito aquella declaración, el sonido de algo metálico caerse repetidas veces por el suelo del pasillo alcanzo a escucharse. Tweek estaba seguro que aun le había quedado algo de café en su termo.

'Oh, ah… Vaya, lo siento, pequeño. Uh, no lo sabía' la criatura tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada. Pero Tweek no era ingenuo, ahora sospechaba más de ella. Seguro era una quita hombres. Y definitivamente era homosexual. 'Oh, bueno. Tu novio me comento que te habías sentido mal, dime, ¿Dónde sientes dolor?' Trataba de distraerlo, era obvio, pero decidió seguirle el juego. Rápidamente le señalo con el dedo índice su cuello, y después apunto en su pecho.

'Yo- me cuesta trabajo respirar. Y cuando mi mamá me dio el desayuno –nh- no pude comer' La criatura asintió cuidadosamente a sus palabras, inclinándose un poco hacía él para estar a su misma altura. Al notar esto, Tweek se hizo para atrás, presionando la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla. La enfermera-alienígena-homosexual comprendió que lo mejor era mantener una distancia prudente de él. Tweek sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su columna al verle sonreír, como sí se estuviera burlando a su costa.

¡Maldecido marica galáctico de mierda!

'Ya veo. Dime, pequeño, ¿te has sentido mareado? ¿Te ha dado dolor de cabeza?' Tweek, un poco fastidiado por el apodo que le seguía dando, negó con la cabeza con cierta brusquedad. Lo cierto es que, en algún momento en el viaje en autobús, había sentido un poco de nauseas y había experimentado un dolor punzante en la coronilla, pero no creía que fuera buena idea darle demasiada información; probablemente la usaría en su contra. De pronto, observo como de su bata sacaba un par de guantes y se los ponía en ambas manos, se acomodo el estetoscopio en los oídos y con aquella sonrisa amigable se acerco a él 'Voy a revisar tus pulmones, ¿esta bien? No, no te preocupes, no te haré daño. Solo, cuando te diga que inhales, trata de respirar hondo por la nariz, ¿de acuerdo? Listo, inhala' Ja, criatura estúpida, ¡los pulmones están enfrente, no en la espalda! Era demasiado descuidado éste alienígena como para saber biología básica, pero fingió no darse cuenta. Por el contrario, obedeció sus órdenes, e incluso volvió a repetir la acción cuando se le dijo 'Lo hiciste muy bien, pequeñín' Le felicito mientras se quitaba el estetoscopio de los oídos y los volvía a enredar alrededor de su cuello, tomando la tabla que había dejado en su escritorio y escribía un par de anotaciones 'Ahora voy a revisar tu temperatura; para eso voy a necesitar ponerte un termómetro bajo el brazo, ¿bien? Desabróchate la camisa'

¡Maricón homosexual!

'¡G-gah! ¡Vio-lación!' Gritó, o eso trato, pues su voz se quebró en medio de la palabra. Encogiéndose de hombros, se llevo las manos a su cuello, sintiendo un dolor extraño en los lados de su garganta. La criatura le sonrió incomoda ante su arrebato, negando con la cabeza varias veces antes de volver a acercársele.

'No, pequeño Tweek. Necesito que te desabroches la camisa para poder ponerte el termómetro' ante la mirada aterrorizada del rubio, el fenómeno galáctico le acaricio la cabeza nuevamente. Tweek le regalo una mirada irritada ante aquel gesto 'Solo los primeros dos botones, ¿eso está bien para ti? No es necesario que te quites la prenda' Pidió conciliadoramente, Tweek, arisco, asintió una vez, tomándose su tiempo. Desabrocharse los botones era diez veces más difícil que ponerlos en su lugar, o así lo veía él 'Eso es, voy a poner el termómetro. Trata de no mover el brazo, por favor. Mientras tanto, revisaré tu garganta, parece un poco inflamada' Tweek le observo darle la espalda y dirigirse hacia una repisa, crispándose al notar un extraño objeto del tamaño de una pluma en su mano izquierda.

'¡Es–es un rayo lá–láser!' Decir que Tweek se frustro al oír como su voz se quebraba de nuevo, era poco. Había sonado igual a una niñita de cinco años. Y sintió su frustración transformarse en vergüenza al escuchar al estúpido marciano reírse de él.

'Jajaja, pequeño, tienes una imaginación maravillosa' Elogio entre risas, mientras accionaba un botón de dicho artefacto 'No, no, pequeñín. Es solo una lámpara, ¿ves?' Y, como para rectificar su afirmación, volvió a presionar el mismo botón, logrando que la luz se apagara. Se sentía estúpido, sí, pero no dejaría que aquel maricón se diera cuenta de ello 'Con esta lamparilla revisaré tu garganta, también usaré un baja lengu–' Se detuvo al notar la mirada aterrorizada del rubio, adivinando el final de aquel termino 'Uh, quiero decir, un palito de paleta. No dolerá nada, solo tienes que decir "ah", ¿bien? Di "ah"' ¡Ahora se sentía más estúpido que antes! No obstante, hizo lo pedido por el alíen, repitiendo de nueva cuenta un par de veces más antes de que retirara el palito de paleta y lo arrojará a la basura 'Muy bien' Dijo para sí mismo, volviendo a tomar la tabla para anotar otra serie de cosas, acto seguido, reviso sobre su hombro un reloj que había sobre la pared y, con voz suave, le aviso que iba a tomar el termómetro de su brazo para saber la temperatura. Volvió a escribir un par de cosas más antes de recargarse sobre el borde del escritorio y mirarlo directamente mientras Tweek volvía a colocar sus botones en los lugares equivocados en su camisa 'Muy bien, pequeño Tweek. En base a los síntomas y datos que hemos recabado, puedo decir a ciencia cierta que lo que tienes en una enfermedad llamada laringitis, ¿sabes que es la laringitis?' Tweek negó con pasmosa velocidad mientras sus ojos crecían, presa del pánico. Iba a morir, iba a fallecer a temprana edad y sus padres lo enterrarían en el patio trasero, junto a su querido loro, _Toro_. Lo enterrarían de pie y de cabeza, seguro que sí, y Craig enviudaría y se enamoraría de alguien más ¡No era justo! De pronto, el hecho de estar frente a un alienígena homosexual de pecho plano era total y completamente insignificante sí una culera _laringitis_ de mierda le arrebataba su vida tan cruelmente.

'¡N-no quiero mo–morir tan jo-ven! ¡Sál-veme, Señor Ma–Marciano!'

Llegado a este punto, los ojos de su tercer paciente se hallaban colmados de lagrimas, mientras su pequeña boquita temblaba vigorosamente, haciendo pucheros desesperados. La enfermera no sabía cómo carajos reaccionar ante aquel pequeño rubio.

'¿Señor Marciano?' Atino a decir, claramente confundida mientras se rascaba la cabeza. El niño frente a ella soltó un entrecortado chillido, jalándose la camisa furiosamente, sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, obligando a que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

'¡Pe–perdón! ¡Qui–quise decir, Seño–rito Marci–ano!' La creatividad de ese niño era enorme, pero toda la sarta de tonterías que soltaba de la nada eran demasiado tiernas como para ofenderse. Además, el pequeño había empezado a llorar, y sus gritos llenos de miedo no ayudaban a su condición.

'Pequeño, tranquilo. Escucha, la laringitis no es una enfermedad grave; está ocurre cuando se inflaman o se irritan la laringe. La laringe es un órgano que hay entre la garganta y la tráquea,' Comenzó a explicar la enfermera, mientras señalaba las aéreas mencionadas en su propio cuerpo pausadamente 'por ello, tus cuerdas vocales comenzaran a verse comprometidas, impidiéndote hablar o comer con normalidad en los próximos días ¿Cómo te paso? Bueno, es provocada por un virus, como el resfriado. Dime pequeñín, ¿últimamente has estado jugando con tus amigos, o con tu –ejem-, novio en la intemperie?' La enfermera, teniendo especial cuidado en no alterar más al niño, recibió una afirmación lenta.

'El sábado, des–pués del almuerzo' Respondió en voz baja, notando como su garganta comenzaba a picarle después de haber estado gritando.

'Bueno, ahí lo tienes. Tu novio me comento que casi nunca usas abrigo, y también me dijo que casi siempre tomas café' Tweek, por primera vez en toda la sesión, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, confirmando lo dicho por el pelinegro 'Bien, el que tomes una bebida caliente mientras tu garganta se encuentre inflamada, por un lado es bueno, sin embargo, el que tomes bebidas con alto contenido en cafeína es contraproducente. Debes tomar muchos líquidos para mantenerte hidratado; hacer gárgaras es buena idea. Podrás tomar jugos naturales o agua a temperatura ambiente. Sí gustas, también puedes tomar alguna infusión de hierbas, pero definitivamente el café no.'

No.

No. No. No. No. **No**

Hija de su puta madre. Y pensar que le había empezado a caer bien.

'Soy enfermera temporal aquí, pero también soy residente en el Hospital Paso al infierno en Medicina Interna, así que hablaré con tus padres por teléfono para pedirles que vengan personalmente por la receta médica. Pero no te preocupes, solo te recetaré un par de congestionantes ya que tu laringitis no se encuentra muy avanzada, sin embargo, prefiero tomar medidas preventivas ya que el clima ha estado fatal en estos días. Trata de no forzar mucho la voz también ¿entendiste, pequeño?' Tweek asintió nuevamente, en un movimiento lento. Después de toda aquella explicación, ya no estaba tan seguro de que aquel ser frente a él fuera un extraterrestre del espacio. Había sonado muy profesional y convincente, le había asegurado que no tenía una enfermedad terminal e inclusive le dijo que estaría bien, ¡Craig también se lo había dicho, así que seguramente era cierto! Aunque, a pesar de sentirse aliviado de saber que no iba a morir, el que una de las indicaciones que se le dio fuera que no debía tomar café lo hacía sentirse completa y totalmente miserable. Se sentía aun más enfermo que de cuando entro a la enfermería.

'Uh- ¿po–por cuan–to tiempo no, uh, no debo tomar ca–café?' La posible respuesta lo hacía enterrar las uñas en la base de la silla, sus esperanzas aferrándose a dicho objeto.

'Uh, una semana aproximadamente. Depende de cómo avance la enfermedad, esperemos que no más de eso' Sentencio alegremente mientras terminaba de garabatear más estupideces en su tabla sobre como el no beber café erradicaría con el cáncer, el hambre mundial, el SIDA o alguna mierda de esa índole.

Ser enterrado de cabeza en el patio trasero de su casa sonaba repentinamente atractivo, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento.

0

Habían sido uno de los treinta y siete minutos más largos de toda su jodida vida. Sí, los había contado, ¿Qué más podía hacer mientras esperaba pacientemente a las afueras de la enfermería? ¿Bailar? ¿Cantar? ¿Aprovechar el tiempo en hacer la tarea de historia que en todo el fin de semana no hizo? Sí no la había hecho en tres días, ¿Cómo carajos iba a terminarla en treinta y siete minutos y cuarenta y dos segundos? Ni siquiera hacer el esfuerzo de sacar el cálculo valía la pena.

Sin embargo, cualquier resquicio de inquietud acumulada en su rostro se borro inmediatamente al observar como su novio salía tras la puerta de la habitación acompañado de la enfermera, quien tenía una de sus –horripilantes- manos sobre la dorada cabellera de Tweek.

 _Tsk_. Tenía cara de marciana tortillera, ¿Cómo no se había percatado de ello antes?

Con un movimiento fluido, tomo el termo de Tweek que había estado cuidando (nunca dijo que lo haría bien) y se puso de pie, enfrentando a ambas personas, contemplando especialmente a la doctorcita, exigiéndole en silencio el diagnostico.

'Aquí tenemos al famoso novio, ¿no es cierto?' La única respuesta a su pregunta fue un parpadeo en el apático rostro del chico frente a ella. _Vaya par de personajes_ , pensó con diversión poco disimulada 'Bien, nuestro querido Tweek presenta los síntomas clásicos de una laringitis, la cual de momento no es severa, pero deberá tomar las precauciones necesarias que le he mencionado, ¿cierto, pequeño Tweek?' Craig era un hombre (sí, un hombre) de infinita paciencia (vale, más que la del promedio), pero la cara de extraterrestre le había empezado a colmar los huevos. Así que, como cualquier novio en éste sector del universo, dio un par de pasos y se situó junto a su novio, tomando la mano derecha de éste, entrelazando sus dedos mientras lo contemplaba con la misma mirada negligente. Algo no andaba bien con el chico de ojos verdes.

'¿Qué sucede?' Cuestiono con su voz nasal. Tweek le miro con ojos entristecidos, soltando un suspiro pesado. Craig advirtió un par de rastros de lágrimas en su cara y súbitamente acuso a la enfermera de haber cometido alguna barbarie '¿Qué le hizo?' Esta vez, la interrogante iba dirigida a la enfermera.

'No –nh- no podré tomar ca–fé, Craig' Acotó el rubio antes de que la pobre mujer pudiera defenderse. Ante esto, ella rio con ligera culpa. Al parecer, aquella bebida era importante para los niños.

'Oh, lo que pasa es que el pequeño Tweek se altero un poco cuando recibió la notica, pero como es un pequeño muy valiente, rápido enfrento la situación'

'¡Mi–do cua–tro pi–pies de altu–ra, n–no soy un ena–no!' Explotó con voz quebrada el enfermo, cansado de que se dirigiera a él con ese apodo. Craig, a su lado, se sintió orgulloso al ver como éste se defendía de la odiosa machorra. Tweek siempre había sabido defenderse, nunca lo había necesitado para algo como eso, pero era gratamente gratificante ser espectador de aquellas muestras de su carácter.

'Lo eres. Yo mido cuatro y medio' Rebatió, llamando la atención de su novio. Éste entrecerró la mirada, con la incredulidad descrita en sus facciones.

'E–eso es p–porque tu pa–pá mide co–mo vein–te mil pies' Vocifero apenas, sacándole la lengua de una manera muy viril.

'Lo cual te hace un microbio' La expresión escandalizada de Tweek se gano una carcajada por parte de Craig, quien le tomo de la punta de la nariz, apretándole con extrema suavidad 'Te dije que ibas a estar bien' La petulancia en la voz del novio de su paciente fue pasada por alto por el mismo rubio, quien en lugar de enfadarse más, borro todo rastro de enojo de su cara, asintiendo precariamente con la cabeza al tener todavía los dedos índice y medio de Craig en su rostro 'Vamos, hay que ir con el director PC para que vengan tus padres por ti. Escuché que la directora Victoria está de vacaciones' Tomados de la mano, ambos chicos emprendieron camino por el pasillo del lado derecho, rumbo a la dirección de la escuela, mientras la enfermera temporal, postrada en el umbral de la sala de enfermería, asimilaba con infinita ternura y en total silencio la interacción de la joven pareja.

'Awww'

0

'¡Atención, atención todo el mundo! Escuchen, los cité aquí en medio del quinto periodo debido a que ha surgido un problema serio que requiere de una solución de carácter urgente' Expuso Cartman, en medio de un cumulo de chicos conformados por toda su cuadrilla y otros chicos adicionales esparcidos por todo el lugar. A su derecha, un chico rubio se froto los nudillos con ligera inquietud al notar como el resto detenían sus acciones para contemplarlos.

'Estamos en los vestuarios, culón. Nos estamos cambiando porque el entrenador nos dijo que nos pusiéramos el uniforme de futbol americano' Aclaró Kyle frente a su casillero mientras se quitaba su camisa blanca y se colocaba la camiseta correspondiente de dicho deporte. La gran mayoría a su alrededor le dio la razón al pelirrojo, reanudando sus actividades. Solo unos cuantos, entre ellos un curioso Clyde, un aburrido Kenny y un, siempre ávido de información, Jimmy, dirigieron su atención al castaño.

'¡Ey! ¡Cállate, judío homofóbico de mierda! ¡Tu estas vetado de esta reunión!' Kyle, aun tocado por dicha declaración, se removió incomodo en su sitio, para después terminar de ponerse su uniforme y cerrar su cubículo.

'Sí, lo que sea' Musitó, mientras trataba de darle alcance a un Stan sin camiseta, el cual había abandonado los vestuarios apenas escucho la voz de Cartman irrumpir en el lugar. Cartman siempre significaba problemas, nunca soluciones. El resto del público imito su acción.

'¿Ho–homofo–fóbico de mi–mierda?' Repitió Jimmy lo dicho por el castaño, de pie en un banquillo.

'Oh, qué bien que tocas ese punto, Jimmy. Es el más importante en ésta reunión'

'¿A qué te refieres con eso, Cartman?' Esta vez era el turno para preguntar de Clyde, aun tenía sus pantaloncillos a medio camino de sus piernas, parcialmente olvidados al distraerse con las palabras que salían de la boca de Eric. Kenny, a un costado del culón, reviro los ojos a la vez que bajaba el cierre de su inseparable parka naranja, dándoles la espalda a todos en el proceso.

'Hoy en la hora del almuerzo, gracias a la valiosa información de Butters, me enteré del suceso más importante del año; el acontecimiento que podría cambiar el curso de la historia académica y social como la conocemos' Dijo Cartman mientras caminaba sobre el banco de cemento solido, dando un par de vueltas de manera reflexiva, apuntando al techo de vez en cuando. Se detuvo abruptamente con el único fin de darle más impacto a las palabras que estaba a punto de decir 'El día de hoy, durante el segundo periodo, Tweek y Craig… finalizaron con su relación' Las miradas de incredulidad de los otros dos castaños restantes eran suficiente para satisfacer los estándares del más gordo del grupo, mientras los dos rubios; Kenny y Butters, atinaban a rascarse el cabello y suspirar con pesadez, respectivamente.

'Pe–pero eso no es posible, ¡jugamos con ellos éste fin de semana! ¡Apenas ayer seguían juntos!' Vocifero Clyde, pateando la puerta de su casillero con visible enojo. Jimmy se limito a asentir, completamente de acuerdo con el chico a su derecha.

'Y es aquí en donde entra nuestra pequeña rata judía' En esto, Kenny, con un casco de futbol cubriéndole la cara, cerro su casillero, recargándose contra la puerta de metal, curioso de la estupidez que seguramente Cartman inventaría en ésta ocasión para inculpar a Kyle en algo que, estaba seguro, no hizo.

'¿Co–como, Eric?' Jimmy le leyó la mente a Kenny.

'Vamos, todos estuvimos ahí, Jimmy. Todos fuimos testigos de lo que ese anti-homosexuales hizo' Al ver que nadie confirmaba su comentario, Eric se bajo del banquillo y camino hacia Valmer, perplejo '¿Enserio no lo recuerdan? Es broma, ¿Cierto? ¡Fue Kyle quien los separó cuando empezamos ese estúpido juego mexicano que Deɪvid nos impuso! El del sábado, maldición, ¡cuando no sabíamos qué más jugar!'

'Uh, Era… era, ¿ _Las traes_?' Cuestiono Clyde, un tanto perdido.

'¡Sí, esa mierda! Pues, cuando Kyle y Craig hicieron piedra, papel y tijera, y el tramposo de Kyle ganó, como primer aliado, el maldito cabrón eligió a Tweek en su equipo' Dijo, haciendo una pausa para observar a los cuatro chicos frente a él' ¡Eso no se hace! ¡Los separo, carajo!' Jimmy movió los brazos sobre sus muletas, asintiendo para sí mismo mientras el recuerdo lo golpeaba. Clyde le tomo más tiempo rememorar el hecho, pero una vez su cabeza encontró dicho registro, asintió furiosamente, dándole la razón a Cartman.

'¡Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo!' Confirmo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Cartman les dio la espalda, regodeándose al saberse estar en lo correcto.

'Él los separo, y una vez terminado el juego, Tweek y Craig se enfadaron uno con el otro por haber tenido que estarse persiguiendo como unos imbéciles por todo el maldito vecindario. Seguramente Kyle obligó a Tweek a restregarle la victoria en la cara al pobre Craig. Los judíos solo saben sembrar discordia, Clyde' El amante de la comida mexicana asintió para sí mismo, creyendo cada insensatez que el idiota racista le decía. Butters, por su lado, solo negaba con la cabeza, decepcionado de su buen amigo. Pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, Kyle tenía que rendir cuentas por sus terribles acciones. Kenny exhaló ruidosamente, honestamente decepcionado, pero no del pelirrojo, sino de Cartman. Era demasiado obvio que lo que el culón tramaba era una venganza contra Kyle ya que éste fue el vencedor en aquel juego, derrotando al equipo de Craig y, por consiguiente, venciendo al culón en el proceso (Craig no había tenido opción, al ser el último en elegir, le había tocado joderse y quedarse con el idiota pedazo de mierda de Cartman).

Esa bola de grasa día con día iba perdiendo su toque.

'Mu–muy bien, a–aunque n–no enti–tiendo el pu–punto de to–todo esto, ¿qué espe–peras que haga–gamos, Eric?'

'Jimmy, tu siempre tan oportuno. Tu elocuencia es de gran ayuda en nuestra noble labor' Jimmy sonrió ante el comentario de Cartman, aunque no estaba del todo seguro del por qué 'Butters' Llamó el castaño con voz imperante, haciendo que el flaco rubio empujara una pizarra verde de gran tamaño por el piso de baldosas. Al ver que nadie hacía el intento siquiera de moverse de su lugar y darle una mano, Kenny se acerco al chico y lo ayudo el resto del camino 'Muy bien, éste es el plan; Butters conseguirá seis navajas de bolsillo hoy por la noche, y el día de mañana las repartiremos entre nosotros seis sin que nadie se entere. Después, reuniremos a todos a la hora del receso; Kenny le sugerirá a Kyle jugar de nuevo al estúpido juego e iremos al patio, y una vez ahí, reharemos los mismos equipos del fin de semana y atacaremos a cada uno de esos maldecidos traidores con ayuda de nuestras navajas, los mataremos y luego perseguiremos a la sucia rata judía por toda la escuela, lo acorralaremos aquí mismo en los vestidores y entre los seis apuñalaremos cada pedazo de su sucia piel judía. Traeremos los restos de los demás para que los vea y se retuerza en agonía.

Seremos crueles con el judío, y por nuestra crueldad, sabrá quienes somos. Y verá la evidencia de nuestra crueldad en los destripados, desmembrados y desfigurados cuerpos que quedarán en el recuerdo. El judío no podrá dejar de imaginar la masacre que sus hermanos padecieron bajo nuestro odio. Y en nuestras botas. Y en nuestras navajas. Y el judío se va a vomitar. Y el judío hablara de nosotros. Y el judío nos temerá. Y cuando el judío cierre los ojos por la noche y sea torturado por su subconsciente, por todo lo malo que ha hecho, será pensando en nosotros que sufrirá, ¿les gusta?'

'Eso es de Bastardos Sin Gloria, aliento de vagina' Desacredito Kenny, con la voz distorsionada pero aun entendible bajo el casco.

'E–eso se llama pla–plagio, Eric' Advirtió Jimmy, mientras concordaba con el rubio. Sabía que había escuchado ese monologo en alguna otra parte.

'E independientemente de eso, aquí en el bosquejo que hiciste estás contando en el equipo de Kyle a Tweek, Token, Stan, David y Bradly. Sí el que jugarán en equipos opuestos fue la causa de su separación, ¿no sería contraproducente volver a rehacer los equipos como la última vez? Además, dudo que quieran volver a verse después de haber roto en tan poco tiempo. Sin contar el hecho de que los papás de Bradly vinieron hoy por la mañana para avisar que tenía fiebre' Todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada a Clyde con enorme sorpresa, incluyendo Cartman. Su observación había sido locuaz, y el hecho de que haya usado correctamente las palabras " _independientemente_ " y " _contraproducente"_ en su perorata era en sí mismo un acontecimiento sin precedentes. Kenny quería reírse de la expresión que su obeso amigo había puesto.

'Bu–bueno, chicos, supongo que eso suena lógico, pero…'

'Clyde tiene razón, Eric. Y de todas formas, ¿Cómo ayudaría esto a que Tweek y Craig regresarán juntos?' El que Butters haya hecho otra observación valida fue el colmo. La risa socarrona de Kenny no se hizo esperar. Y Cartman no estaba para nada complacido.

'¡Cállate de una puta vez, pobre de mierda!' Basta decir que la risa de Kenny no disminuyo un ápice, logrando encabronar a la auto proclamada mente maestra tras la resolución de aquel dilema.

'Eric, yo creo que sería mejor que sí, en lugar de tratar de matar a la mitad de nuestros amigos y torturar a Kyle para tratar de darle una merecida lección, deberíamos hacer que Tweek y Craig se volvieran a enamorar él uno del otro' Sugirió Butters, con una sonrisa risueña en los labios.

'¡Woa! ¡Eso suena mucho mejor que toda esa mierda!' Apoyó Clyde, señalando la pizarra verde con un montón de incongruencias escritas en ella. Kenny había dejado de reírse, no obstante, la sonrisa y el pulgar hacia arriba denotaban su total acuerdo. Jimmy, tan confundido como lo estaba en un principio, optó por dejarse ir contra la corriente, incluyéndose en el improvisado plan que empezaba a tomar forma y el cual, sonaba mucha más prometedor que el anterior.

'Bien, bola de imbéciles, ¿Cómo pretenden hacer que Tweek y Craig se enamoren de nuevo, eh?'

'Uh, bueno. Se acerca el día de los enamorados' Señalo Butters, llevándose un dedo a su mentón de forma pensativa. Los demás asintieron al mismo tiempo.

'¿El día de los enamorados, eh? No está nada mal, Butters. Podría funcionar' Secundo Cartman, mientras comenzaba a tallarse su mentón regordete, obviamente su cabeza trabajando a velocidad vertiginosa '¡Lo tengo! Clyde, tú podrías decirle a Token que nos ayude y haga una reservación en algún restaurante lujoso. ¡Mejor aún, que nos lleve a Paris y haga reservaciones en un buen hotel cinco estrellas para que así podamos monitorear la situación de cerca y…!'

'Eh, bueno. No creo que Token sea una buena opción, Señor Cartman' A Kenny se le hacía ridículo que Clyde se dirigiera al culón de esa manera, sin embargo, lo recién dicho por el castaño lo distrajo lo suficiente como para no tomarle importancia.

'¿A qué te refieres con eso, Clyde?' Cuestionó, no pudiendo evitar querer saber las razones de Black.

'¡Lo sabía! ¿Lo ven, chicos? Token estaba en el equipo de Kyle, lo que significa que esa rata judía lo infecto con sus ideas intolerantes ¡Debemos hacer pagar a Kyle por lo que le ha hecho a éste pueblo! ¡Hay que torturarlo, cortarle el cabello y medirle por fin las malditas bolas para poder humillarlo por toda la escuela!' Vaya pedazo de idiota que era ese culón, siempre con las mismas pendejadas. Kenny, tan civilizado como era, tomo el casco que le correspondía a Cartman y se lo puso con exagerada fuerza, impidiéndole seguir soltando más verborrea innecesaria.

'¡No es por eso!' Defendió Clyde a su amigo ausente, hablando quizás con demasiada fuerza 'Es solo que no sabe cómo actuar junto a ellos, o sabía. Lo que sea. No sé cómo reaccionará cuando se entere de la noticia'

'Deberíamos decirle entonces, entre más rápido se entere, más rápido hará las reservaciones para el hotel en Paris el catorce de febrero' ¿En qué puto momento Cartman se había quitado el puto casco?

'Él ti–tiene razón, Cly–Clyde. De–veríamos de–decirle' El castaño se llevo un puño contra su sien, pensando en las posibles consecuencias, no obstante, al no hallar alguna se encogió de hombros. Butters dio pequeños saltos, emocionado.

'Muy bien, mis amigos. Ahora, hay que decirle a Token sobre el plan' Dijo.

'Pero hay que ser sutiles' Acordó Clyde, alargando la "u" en la última palabra.

0

'¡Token! ¡Token! ¡TOKEN!'

'Clyde, con un demonio sal de aquí, ¡estoy bañándome!' Respondió Token, dentro de las duchas del vestidor.

'¡No te lo vas a creer! ¡Tweek y Craig han roto!'

.

¿Quién carajo dijo que Clyde Donovan no podía ser sutil?

No poseo los derechos de South Park, al igual que de ninguno de sus personajes.Tampoco poseo los derechos de Bastardos Sin Gloria y de ninguno de sus personajes.

Y que quede registrado, amo el juego de 'las traes'.


	3. Plan B, Subsección A

**Plan B: Cita en París**

 **(Estatus: En Proceso)**

 **Plan B, sub sección A: Recolecta de dinero**

 **(Estatus: En Proceso)**

[De: Craig]

 _Levanta el culo y ve a desayunar._

[De: Tweek]

 _No jodas .l._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Era la hora del almuerzo, y cinco chicos se encontraban consumiendo pacíficamente sus respectivos alimentos.

'¡Chicos, chicos!' Hasta que aquel llamado les jodió todo gramo de tranquilidad. Cartman había hecho acto de presencia presurosamente con un iPad en las manos, sentándose en la esquina frente a Jimmy. Lucía emocionado 'Esta mañana investigué todas las aerolíneas que hay en Denver, y encontré una que tiene ocho asientos disponibles; hay dos lugares en la misma hilera en segunda clase, cinco esparcidos en tercera, y solo uno en primera. Al tener dos asientos juntos disponibles, creo que es bastante obvio el hecho de que Tweek y Craig deberán ir en esos dos; a Token, Clyde, Jimmy, Butters y Kenny les tocará ir en tercera para no levantar sospechas, y yo tendré que sacrificarme por todos e ir en primera clase para supervisar el avance entre ellos y evitar posibles complicaciones que es probable, puedan surgir durante el vuelo'

'Oh… Espera, ¿Qué?' Preguntó Butters, sentado en medio de Jimmy y Kenny, al otro lado de la mesa. Eric sonrió confiadamente, girando el iPad de modo que todos pudieran ver la página en donde había consultado dicha información.

'Ya sé lo que están pensando, pero descuiden. Esto es solo un bosquejo temporal de la situación. Para poder comprar los boletos todavía necesitaremos la tarjeta de crédito de los padres de Token; solo así conseguiremos los lugares apartados ¡Ah! Y déjenme decirles que buscar un hotel cinco estrellas con habitaciones disponibles a pocos días de San Valentín no es nada sencillo; apenas y logre reservar tres de las mejores mesas en _Thoumieux_ con la tarjeta de crédito de mi mamá'

'A ver, a ver, espera un momento culón, ¿Por qué carajos debemos ir todos en tercera clase y tú en _primera_?' Cuestiono Kenny con voz entendible al tener la capucha de su parka ligeramente hacía atrás, pues estaba comiendo. A pesar de que en esta ocasión no había traído nada para desayunar, Butters le había ofrecido una hamburguesa de carne condimentada con queso a la parrilla; olía apetitoso, pero había decidido declinar su oferta. Sin embargo, terminó aceptando dicho ofrecimiento debido a que el pequeño rubio lo amenazó con no pasarle la tarea de química sino se tragaba la _jodida_ hamburguesa en tres _putos_ bocados.

Sí, Leopold Stotch había dicho " _jodida"_ y _"putos"_ en una misma oración sin miedo alguno a ser castigado. Kenny se sentía orgulloso del diminuto pero significativo progreso.

'En ese caso, Token debería ir en primera ya que son sus padres los que estarían pagando por todo' Señaló Clyde con el ceño fruncido.

'Es ci–cierto. Token de–debería ir en pri–primera clase' Secundo Jimmy.

'A Token no le gusta ser como los niños ricos estereotipados, ¿recuerdan?' Dijo Cartman, apuntando al otro castaño desde su asiento.

'Eso es cierto, pero no por eso vamos a obligarle a sentarse junto a algún idiota desagradable por más de siete horas. Token paga, Token se sienta en la primera _puta_ clase. Punto' Espeto Clyde con su puño golpeando la mesa para dar énfasis.

'Yo creo que Clyde tiene razón, Eric. Deberíamos dejar que Token vaya en primera clase y…'

'Uh, ¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente?' Cuestiono Black, sentado entre los dos chicos con sobrepeso, sus codos estaban sobre la mesa mientras recargaba la cara entre sus manos, claramente harto de la situación 'Para empezar, no recuerdo haber aceptado ayudarles con esta estupidez' Dijo, observando a Cartman directamente con el ceño fruncido.

'¡Ah–ha! ¡Eso quiere decir que _efectivamente_ eres homofóbico! Siempre supe que tenía razón' Token se llevó las manos sobre los ojos, tallándolos frenéticamente.

'Por enésima vez, no lo soy Cartman' Contestó, poniendo los ojos. Sin embargo, Kenny podía apreciar la inseguridad en su forma de actuar.

'Entonces paga el maldito viaje, tacaño de mierda'

'¡No tengo la tarjeta de crédito de mis padres, imbécil!'

'Chicos, chicos, no peleen. Nunca llegaremos a algo sí estamos discutiendo todo el tiempo' Interrumpió Butters.

'No estaríamos discutiendo sí Token pusiera algo de su parte y se comprometiera con la causa' Acusó Cartman, antes de tomar el iPad y buscar un archivo en especifico, volteando dicho dispositivo para mostrar el contenido de éste 'No quería llegar a esto Token, pero investigue los ingresos y estados de cuenta de tu familia y descubrí que tus padres tiene un fondo de ahorro para tu universidad. Podrías retirar un poco de ese dinero sí tuvieras la más mínima intención de ayudarnos, pero veo que no es así'

'Ya deja de fastidiarlo, pedazo de mierda' Advirtió Kenny al notar la atmósfera tensa entre ambas partes.

'Yo no sabía sobre la existencia de ese fondo…'

'Mentira; el año pasado usaste parte de ese dinero para realizar el video de Honey Boo Boo.' Todos en la mesa podían observar la mirada culpable de Black. No querían creer las palabras de Cartman, pero Token no ayudaba mucho a su propia defensa 'Sé honesto, Token'

'Eh, bueno, es que yo… ¡Eso fue diferente! Y– ¡y ahora todo es tan confuso! Yo, yo no tengo nada en contra de Craig o Tweek. Pe–pero, que él y Tweek anden de la mano… todo es tan extraño y– y…' Las palabras iban muriendo poco a poco en su boca, hasta que en un instante, en sus facciones reino fastidio '¿Sabes qué? Vete al carajo, Cartman. No seré parte de esto' Soltó en un gruñido, levantándose de su asiento mientras le mostraba el dedo medio al castaño. Toda la mesa quedó en silencio por unos segundos que parecieron eternos hasta que el rubio más pobre de la escuela carraspeo la garganta, incómodo.

'Uh, ¿no deberíamos ir detrás de él?' Interrogó el inmortal directamente a Clyde quien, pese al torpe mutismo colectivo, seguía comiendo de sus tacos tranquilamente.

'Nop' Aseguro, mientras se chupaba los dedos.

'¿Estás seguro? Yo podría ir a buscarlo' Sugirió Butters, siempre servicial.

'No. Él seguramente quiere estar solo' Decir que la actitud despreocupada del castaño descolocó a los demás interesados, era decir poco. No obstante, Kenny suponía que sus razones debía tener, ¿O no?

'A la mierda con Token. Siempre desconfié de él, por eso tengo un plan bajo la manga'

'¿Ti–tienes un plan pa–para llevar a ca–cabo otro plan?

'Por supuesto, Jimmy. Necesitaremos efectivo sí queremos lograr que esos dos tortolos homosexuales vuelvan a estar juntos. Por ello, tendremos que recolectar dinero para el viaje a París'

'¿Recolectar dinero?' Clyde ladeo la cabeza en confusión, mientras Kenny bajaba los hombros con cansancio. Todo aquello se estaba volviendo cada vez más complicado.

'Exacto; y tenemos hasta el día de hoy para juntar el dinero suficiente para los boletos de avión. Así que los espero hoy en el estacionamiento de Walmart después de clases'

¿ _Walmart_?

 _Perfecto_ , pensó Kenny, sarcástico.

.

.

.

.

Kyle y Stan se encontraban sentados en una mesa no muy lejana a la que compartía el grupo conformado por el resto de sus otros amigos, todos siendo liderados por el racista soy–de–huesos–anchos, Eric Cartman. Llevaban minutos discutiendo reservadamente sobre algo con ademanes misteriosos, y eso estaba jodiendo al chico judío.

'No me agrada esto, Stan' Murmuró el pelirrojo con sus cejas fruncidas. Sabía que el culo gordo estaba tramando algo, pero no podía hacer nada sí no sabía los planes de éste por anticipado. Stan, ya cansado de escuchar la misma frase en todo el almuerzo, soltó su tenedor, logrando llamar la atención de su amigo con el tintineo.

'Es la sexta vez que dices _eso_ en los quince minutos que llevamos sentados aquí. Sí realmente te molesta que Cartman esté haciendo algo con los demás, podemos simplemente ir a su mesa y sentarnos. Incluso Token acaba de irse; tendríamos espacio para hacer precisamente eso, amigo'

'No. No quiero ir donde esté sentado ese culón solo para escuchar la bola de estupideces que seguramente está farfullándole a los demás. Eso se lo dejo a Kenny, siempre parece entretenerse con las mentiras que Cartman idea' Stan quiso reírse ante lo último, de verdad lo hizo, pero no con fines de burla. Era más bien con ironía. Una infinita e irritada ironía.

'Sí _, claro_. Pero el que siempre termina atrapado en sus pendejadas eres tú ¿ _Qué no te das cuenta_ que siempre al que manipula es _a ti_? Todo el tiempo trata de llamar tu atención y tú, como el judío idiota que eres, caes completito ¿y sabes por qué? Porque de alguna u otra manera, lo encuentras entretenido también' Llegado a éste punto, Kyle lo miro a los ojos con la boca abierta, totalmente indignado.

'Stan, ¿pero qué _mierda_ estás diciendo…?'

'Oh vamos, ¿qué otra razón tendría para hacer todo esto en plena cafetería? ¿De verdad piensas que lo hace por Tweek y Craig? Sí en verdad fuera eso, trataría de ser un poco más discreto en el asunto, ¿no te parece?'

'No Stan, no me parece. Solo estás exagerando las cosas. Es obvio que algo está tramando, pero no creo que se trate sobre mí, o sobre Tweek y Craig. El maldito culón siempre ve por sí mismo, ¡y es por eso que debemos descubrir qué es lo que planea y detenerlo!' Espetó en un grito que hizo reconsiderar a David de su idea original, dando una vuelta sutil en la dirección por la que había llegado, pensándoselo dos veces y decidiendose no sentarse con ellos. Él no era un aficionado de los problemas, después de todo.

'No, Kyle. No es nuestra _puta_ obligación' Rebatió el pelinegro, empujando su bandeja de comida sin apartar la mirada del ojiverde.

' _Sí_ lo _es_ ; ¿qué tal y debido a las estupideces que haga o diga, alguien resulta herido?, ¿qué tal y que, en su afán de beneficiarse a sí mismo, logra separar definitivamente a Tweek y Craig?'

'Ambos conocemos a Craig, y sabemos de antemano que lo odia; _jamás_ creería alguna palabra que saliera de su puta boca' Kyle, al ver el grado de alteración de su mejor amigo –y el hecho de que las mesas aledañas a la de ellos habían comenzado a prestarles atención–, decidió calmarse un poco, cerrando los labios contenidamente mientras tomaba una larga inhalación por la nariz, consiguiendo serenarse un poco.

'Amigo, ¿qué te ocurre?' Cuestionó, al cabo de unos segundos. Stan, con la mirada fija ahora en su regazo, negó con la cabeza.

'Nada. Me voy al salón de clases' Stan no se dignó a mirarlo a la cara, mucho menos levantó su bandeja de la mesa.

¿Qué _coño_ había pasado?

.

.

.

.

Había planeado ir al cine y tener su primer beso con Tweek durante el día de los enamorados, muy consciente del hecho de cómo su decisión sonaría aburrida o demasiado predecible para cualquiera que la escuchara, ¡pero, francamente, no sabía qué más hacer! Tweek era la mente creativa de la relación; siempre tomando la primera palabra, aportando ideas o comentarios interesantes en sus conversaciones; haciéndolo todo entretenido y falto de monotonía. Totalmente diferente a como él acostumbraba.

Y ahora que por fin tomaba la iniciativa en algo, la enfermedad de su novio se lo imposibilitaba. Eso _sí_ que era mala suerte.

Aunque, en retrospectiva, Craig no se sentía del todo preparado como para dar un paso tan importante, personal e íntimo como lo era aquella muestra de afecto; ¿Se sentiría a gusto besando a un chico, en lugar de una chica? ¿Cómo se sentiría tocar los labios de otra persona –los de Tweek, en específico–? Aquellas inseguridades no dejaban de atormentar su mente día y noche, ¡nunca antes se había preocupado por la forma en que lucían _sus_ propios labios, para empezar!, mucho menos había reparado en el aspecto o textura que pudieran tener los del rubio.

Maldita sea, ¿y sí al tomarlo de la cara usaba demasiada fuerza y lograba que el contacto se volviera brusco y desagradable? ¿Debía disculparse entonces? ¿Y qué hay de la lengua? ¿Debía utilizarla? Pero, ¿Y qué tal sí al hacerlo lo ensalivaba de más y lograba disgustar a Tweek? Oh, puta madre. Ya podía sentir sobre los hombros la llamada _presión_ de la que tanto hablaba su novio.

Tratando de serenarse, inhaló hondo por la nariz para ahuyentar los malos pensamientos y, tomando un lápiz de color crema, garabateo sobre el inocente pedazo de papel, utilizando más fuerza de la necesaria poder plasmar su irritación, indiscutiblemente inconforme con el trabajo que estaba haciendo en clase de Arte. Aquella mierda no se parecía _en nada_ a la cara de Stripe. Y, como sí la vida tratase de joderlo aún más, la punta de éste se rompió de pronto, acrecentando su fastidio. _No chingues_ …

Concentrando todo su enojo en dicho objeto, tomó el maldecido utensilio con ambas manos y lo quebró por la mitad, logrando que los restos cayeran al suelo. La puta porquería esa no era suya, de cualquier forma y...

Oh, ¿A quién _carajos_ trataba de engañar? _Lo extrañaba._

Arte era una de las pocas clases que no compartía con el rubio, sin embargo, siempre sabía que al finalizar la hora de cada clase, tendría la oportunidad de ver a Tweek por los pasillos e intercambiar un par de palabras con él antes de su siguiente materia. En el mejor de los casos, inclusive compartiría la siguiente asignatura con él. Pero no fue el caso ese día. O el del día anterior.

El martes había sido el día en que Tweek fue buscado por sus padres en la dirección para llevarlo a casa con el fin de obtener reposo, y desde entonces la salud del chico había empeorado en lugar de mejorar, provocando que éste tuviera que faltar a clases el resto de la semana. Desgraciadamente, los señores Tweak, con el carácter distraído o indiferente que los caracterizaba, no le proporcionaban la atención propia que se le debería dar a un enfermo en tales condiciones debido a que su negocio absorbía la gran mayoría de su tiempo–sí no es que todo–; debían atender a sus clientes desde el amanecer hasta ya muy entrada la noche, dejando a su único hijo durmiendo gran parte del día en la soledad de su habitación y sin la oportunidad de obtener una alimentación adecuada, provocando que su salud se deteriorara al no proporcionarle a su cuerpo los nutrientes necesarios para que combatiera la enfermedad. Sí continuaba de esa forma, la situación de Tweek se agravaría, y Craig se negaba a que llegara a tales extremos.

Por ello, apenas se enteró por teléfono de dicha situación, Craig fue a visitarlo el miércoles después de clases, quedándose varias horas en la casa de los Tweak para poder atender al rubio, obligándolo a comer sopa enlatada –la cual preparó por primera vez según el instructivo que venía al reverso– Sin embargo, y pese al esfuerzo que realizó el pelinegro al calentar el contenido del envase dentro del microondas, Tweek le había asegurado que el sabor había sido horrible. Y tal veredicto no varió al día siguiente, cuando Craig repitió todo el procedimiento y agregó un poco de condimentos adicionales que lograrían darle un mejor sabor a pesar de que no venían descritos en el empaque.

Tweek término en el baño de su habitación, vomitando todo lo ingerido esa misma tarde.

Desalentado por ese hecho, cuando Craig regreso a su casa por la noche, se reunió con su madre en la cocina. Laura Tucker aún seguía de pie, picando un poco de verduras que luego depositó en una sartén, agregándole varias estupideces que no logró identificar. Parecía una chef profesional a sus ojos. Y, un poco animado por este hecho, se acercó a la mujer y jalo de su vestido, exponiendo su problema a grandes rasgos cuando ésta le dio su atención. La mujer quedó profundamente conmovida al escucharle prometer lavar todos los platos por el resto del mes a cambio de enseñarle cómo preparar un poco de sopa de fideos para su pequeño novio enfermo.

Laura Tucker no solo le mostró cómo hacerla, sino que además le dio varios consejos caseros para combatir la enfermedad de su querido _nuero_ mientras le preparaba una generosa porción de dicha sopa, entregándosela el día de hoy antes de salir de casa, muy orgullosa de tener a un hijo tan considerado y amoroso como lo era Craig. Todo un ejemplo de caballerosidad. Craig Tucker aprendió ese mismo día a nunca más volver a pedirle consejo a su madre; había sido muy bochornoso.

Pero ahí estaba él, con termo en mano mientras esperaba desesperadamente a que el timbre sonara de una vez por todas para poder salir corriendo de aquella prisión e ir a casa de su novio.

.

[De: Tweek]

 _Te extraño._

.

Sonrió. Se saltaría Ciencias Sociales de ser preciso.

.

.

.

.

'Butters, amigo ¿eres tú?, ¿qué están haciendo _aquí_?'

'Oh, hola Kyle ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Te gustaría que alguna de las chicas limpiara el auto de tus padres? ¡Pero no te preocupes! Por ser para ti, te lo dejamos a buen precio; quince dólares' Anunció el rubio entusiasmadamente con lo que parecía ser un uniforme de trabajo y una visera a juego sobre su frente. El pelirrojo solo atinó a mirarlo con escepticismo; ¿ _Cuánto tiempo sin verle_? ¡Acababan de verse en la escuela hace menos de cuatro horas, maldita sea! Pero opto por no señalar tal obviedad, distrayéndose lo suficiente con el escenario frente a él como para desmentir aquella declaración.

Instalado en una parte remota en el estacionamiento de Walmart, había lo que parecía ser un improvisado negocio de lavado de autos con varias chicas no mayores a los veinte años, todas ellas atareadas lavando –con diminuta ropa– los vehículos que a cada minuto iban llegando al lugar, mojando provocativamente sus cuerpos en el proceso y logrando que el número de clientes se multiplicase alarmantemente.

'Uh–No creo que sea necesario, amigo. Es más, ¿por qué están haciendo todo esto, en primer lugar? Un momento, ¿esa es _Stacy Jonhson_? ¡Es la chica más puta de la escuela media!'

'Sí, y acordó hacer esto gratis a cambio de un par de zapatillas que el papá de Clyde jamás sabrá que tuvo, ¿no es genial? A todas las demás les estamos dando cinco dólares por cada auto que lavan, sin embargo'

'Oh vaya. Eso suena bien. Me alegro mucho de que por fin hayan dejado de escuchar las estupideces de Cartman e inviertan su tiempo en cosas más provechosas' Comentó Kyle alegremente, con una sonrisa '¿Y en qué piensan gastar el dinero que ganen con esto, entonces? ¿Lo donarán a la caridad?'

'¿Donarlo? Oh no, Kyle. El plan B sigue en marcha, pero desde que Token nos traicionó y dejó la organización, tuvimos que idear un plan alternativo para recaudar el dinero que necesitaremos' ¿Plan B? Kyle estaba confundido.

'Todo fue idea de Cartman; ¡llevaremos a los chicos a Paris, Italia!' Apuntó –erróneamente–Clyde, uniéndose a la plática. Llevaba consigo un par de cubetas llenas de agua, y un par de botellas bajo el brazo de lo que parecía ser detergente líquido, Butters, al ver como sostenía precariamente estos elementos, corrió a su lado y tomó uno los envases junto con una cubeta. Sin embargo, Kyle desde donde estaba parado frunció el ceño con molestia apenas supo la verdad tras todo eso. Y pensar que él solo había ido al centro comercial con su madre para comprar lo necesario para la cena de esa noche, ¿Acaso la desgracia lo perseguía? Porque sí ese era el caso… Vaya mierda.

'Deberían abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que Cartman solo los está utilizando; seguramente usará el dinero para alguna otra estupidez'

'Claro que no Kyle. No pienses de esa manera tan negativa del pobre Eric' Defendió el rubio, mientras caminaban hacia un par de chicas demasiado ocupadas arrojándose agua entre ellas como para prestarle atención a las miradas de los hombres que comenzaron a rodearlas. Esas _malditas perras_ no sabían lo mucho que les costaba traer la jodida agua hasta ese lugar como para que estuvieran desperdiciándola de esa manera.

'Puede que en ocasiones sea un bastardo sin corazón, pero creemos que sus intenciones son puras esta vez' Tercio Clyde ingenuamente, quitándose la visera que traía y limpiándose el sudor acumulado en su frente.

'No, no puedo creer en eso chicos. Piensen detenidamente, cada boleto a Francia cuesta más de novecientos dólares, multiplíquenlo por ustedes cinco… o siete, y la cantidad a recolectar sería de más de seis mil dólares; jamás lograrán juntar esa suma para mañana mismo. Para cuando Cartman se dé cuenta, ideará algo para quedarse con el dinero acumulado, estoy seguro, y entonces...'

'Llevamos más de ocho mil dólares recolectados, Kyle' Irrumpió el castaño con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, dejando al ojiverde parcialmente en blanco apenas escucho el comentario.

'¿Qué?'

'Bu–bueno, les conté la situación a mis amigas las perras ¡y ellas ofrecieron darnos una mano!' Clyde, por alguna razón, rió ante la elección de palabras de Butters 'y ahora, además de dar el servicio de lavado de autos, también se está ofreciendo el paquete de _servicio completo con final feliz_ ; ¡así los clientes se van a casa con sus autos limpios y sus salchichitas contentas!' Para afirma dicha declaración –y para total desagrado del pelirrojo–, un gemido completamente exagerado logró escucharse a poca distancia en una de las camionetas estacionadas en los improvisados cubículos; los vidrios estaban totalmente empañados y el vehículo no dejaba de moverse. Asco.

'Todos aquí están pagando por el paquete completo; se ha corrido la voz por todo South Park' Explicó Clyde, sonriente '; Lavado de carrocería exterior junto con el aseo completo de vestiduras de asientos, tapetes y final feliz; todo, por doscientos dólares. En efectivo; no incluye propina. Y el abrillantado profesional de pintura se cobra aparte'.

'No. Me. Jodas' Dijo Kyle, aun perturbado por el alcance de la locura que tenía el culo manipulador. Clyde, al ver la expresión del rostro del pelirrojo suspiro, indicándole a Butters que se uniera a él en lo que estaba a punto de decir.

'Mira Kyle, quizás no quieras confiar en Cartman. Eso está bien pero, ¿qué hay de nosotros?' Cuestionó el castaño, con los dos puños sobre sus caderas 'Independientemente de tu desconfianza hacía Cartman, ¿de verdad crees que permitiríamos que alguien le hiciera daño a Tweek o Craig? ¿Tan poca fe nos tienes?' Vaya, Kyle se había quedado sin palabras de nuevo... ¿Acababa Clyde de usar la palabra "i _ndependientemente_ " correctamente en una oración?

'Wow, Clyde. Yo… no era esa mi intención, es solo que…'

'Esto lo hacemos por los chicos, Kyle' Interrumpió Butters 'Tú y yo compartimos clase de Arte en penúltimo periodo, ¿recuerdas cuan triste lucía Craig?' Interrogó, tratando de hacer que el pelirrojo abriera los ojos. Al ver que Kyle solo asentía con la cabeza, continuó 'Creemos que es peor de lo que imaginamos. Hoy Craig estaba devastado: incluso rompió el lápiz de color que le presté, pobrecito' Kyle inspiró.

'Entiendo lo que tratan de decirme, ¿ _bien_? Pero ustedes son los que no comprenden qué es lo que _realmente_ está pasando'

'Oh, vamos amigo' El rubio se le acercó, tomándolo del hombro, no obstante, Kyle dio un par de pasos atrás, alzando sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

'No lo tomen a mal. Confío en ustedes, solo que al ver toda esta locura, por _ésta_ ocasión prefiero estar al margen' Anunció, dando media vuelta para volver por donde vino, dejando al par de pie con una mirada afligida en sus rostros.

'Vaya, no lo creía posible pero al parecer Kyle _también_ resultó ser homofóbico' Y Clyde solo pudo asentir con convicción a lo dicho por Butters.

.

.

.

.

'¡La–dr–hon!' Un grito horriblemente entrecortado irrumpió dramáticamente en el interior de la solitaria casa, y Craig solo pudo atinar a encarar al bulto de considerable tamaño arrojarse en su contra. Desde las escaleras.

Vale, no pesaba tanto, pero la fuerza del impacto logró derribarlo y provocó que ambos cayeran con poca gracia al suelo. Al puto, duro y culero suelo. Las cejas del pelinegro se contrajeron de dolor repentino, sintiendo como su trasero había sufrido la mayor parte del daño.

'¡Cra–g!' Al escuchar el pobre intento del rubio por pronunciar su nombre, Craig alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la cara culpable y ansiosa de su novio a centímetros de él; su cuerpo menudo estaba parcialmente cubierto por una manta y la palidez en sus facciones no le había agradado en absoluto. Sin embargo, aquel par de ojos logró aturdirlo y hacerle olvidar todo aquello; sí, podía ver sus ojeras pronunciadas y sus labios resecos, podía ver la irritación en sus ojos y la falta de color en su rostro, pálido como una hoja de papel. Pero también podía ver el brillo en su mirada, la emoción en sus maneras y la –bonita– sonrisa que poco a poco se iba haciendo más y más grande.

No iba a mentir, aún le dolía el culo como una perra, pero ver aquel rostro parco reaccionar de aquella –encantadora– manera con su sola presencia, le hizo olvidar –momentáneamente– todo dolor anterior a ese momento. Esa sonrisa era tan entusiasta y sincera, y aquellos ojos eran tan expresivos y brillantes, que no le importaría quedarse toda la tarde en aquella posición con tal de verle sonreír así.

Estaba ocurriendo de nuevo, _podía sentirlo_.

Estaban pasando por otro momento _significativo_ en completo silencio, con solo sus miradas como participantes de aquel intercambio de información; y todo esto en tan solo unos segundos de su llegada. Inclusive el aire se sentía más cálido, diferente. Pudieron haber pasado minutos u horas, y ellos jamás lo sabrían.

Fue Tweek quien, al recordar cómo había abordado al pelinegro, se levantó de inmediato y le ofreció su mano. Aplicando esa fuerza que pocos sabían que tenía, atrajo a Craig, quizás un poco demasiado fuerte pese a su condición; el pelinegro trastabilló y golpeó accidentalmente al rubio en la frente con la punta de su nariz, sonriéndole después con un poco de evidente torpeza.

'Lo siento' Se disculpó, tomándolo del cuello y acariciando la línea de su mandíbula. Fue entonces cuando notó como un rastro saludable de color rojo suave comenzó a colorear las mejillas de Tweek lentamente. Lindo.

'Nh, yo– ah,' Habló, o al menos eso intentó el rubio antes de que Craig pusiera una mano sobre su boca, impidiéndole hablar.

'Te he dicho que no hables; te joderás más la garganta' Regañó, mientras se alejaba de él e iba por su mochila 'No has comido, ¿cierto?' Era más bien una afirmación que una pregunta, pero el rubio negó de igual forma 'Lo sabía. Yo, uh… yo traje algo para ti' Aclaro, sacando un termo de su mochila una vez los dos llegaron a la cocina. Tweek, a solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia, acomodó la manta que traía consigo para resguardarse del frío y contempló con ojos curiosos el envase en las manos del pelinegro. Jaló de la manga del suéter de Craig para llamar su atención 'Es– es sopa de fideos. Mi mamá me ayudo a hacerla, así que debe saber bien' Explicó al mismo tiempo que buscaba un tazón para servir el contenido del termo. Por su parte Tweek, con sus mejillas aún más rojas, observó atentamente al pelinegro desplazarse por la cocina, calentando la sopa en el microondas mientras buscaba un par de cosas en la alacena y otras más en el refrigerador; Tweek no podía evitar sentirse feliz de que alguien se preocupara tanto por él como para tomarse toda esa clase de molestias. Una vez Craig le indicó que todo estaba listo, tomó asiento en la mesa de la cocina y tentativamente metió una cucharada de la sopa en su boca, maravillándose al degustar el –perfecto– sabor 'Es...Uhm, ¿sabe bien?' Asintió vigorosamente, pasándose la lengua por la esquina de la boca para atrapar cualquier rastro de líquido o fideo que pudiera tener. Tweek jamás notó la mirada complacida y aliviada que su novio le dedicaba; totalmente satisfecho de sí mismo.

'Nh– no te–nías que ha–cerlo. Pero gra–cias' Murmuró sonriente al finalizar su plato, fingiendo observar un punto imaginario sobre la mesa para no ver a Craig a los ojos. Estaba avergonzado, y este hecho hizo que el corazón de Craig latiera con fuerza. Maldición, el chico se veía tan tierno envuelto en aquella cobija con su cara asomándose apenas; y luego estaba esa sonrisa tímida que no iba con él; era demasiado para soportarlo.

'Lo haré todos los días sí es necesario. Eres mi novio, no dejaré que algo malo te pase' Y por la mirada que el rubio le estaba dando –con la cabeza inclinada hacia el frente– supo que había dicho lo correcto; el tono carmín alojado en su rostro se multiplico y cruzo sobre la nariz. Suprimiendo las ganas de reír y burlarse de su novio, instó al rubio a tomar un sorbo de la taza que había dejado sobre la mesa. _Miel y limón_ , le había dicho su madre.

'Ugh, se– se siente raro' Murmuro, haciendo gestos graciosos. Craig alzó su dedo medio, dedicándole una mirada impasible.

'Me importa una mierda, te lo acabas' Tweek entrecerró los ojos, arrugando la nariz mientras fruncía la boca. Se llevo la taza a los labios, bebiendo lentamente el preparado mientras le devolvía el gesto al pelinegro con la mano libre. Craig no pudo evitar reírse de eso '¿Terminaste?' El rubio asintió 'Bien, comerás otro tazón de sopa'

'¡¿Qu–qué?!' Los hombros de Craig se alzaron intuitivamente al escuchar el desgarre producido por aquel grito. Tweek comenzó a toser repetidas veces.

'Imbécil inconsciente, ¿Qué te dije de hablar demasiado?'

'Es– es que…'

'¿Qué te dije de hablar demasiado?' Repitió, acusadoramente. Tweek, enfurruñado, tomo una libreta que llevaba consigo debajo de su camisa, y comenzó a escribir.

 _Estoy lleno._

'Estoy lleno' Remedo sarcásticamente, imitando la voz de su novio de forma exagerada. Tweek le arrojó el lápiz que tenía en venganza –el cual, aterrizó patéticamente a varios metros de distancia del ojiazul, por encima del refrigerador– 'Mentiroso, pero te seguiré el juego. No te daré más…' El rubio sonrió triunfante, observando como el otro checaba la hora en el reloj de su pared '…por ahora. Me parece que a las cuatro de la tarde es buen momento para otra ración' La sonrisa de Tweek disminuyó gradualmente. Tenía un tirano por novio 'Ahora vamos a la sala. Está por empezar _Red Racer_ ' Tweek obedientemente se levanto de la silla, pero con un gesto inconforme al ser obligado a comer. Vale, realmente no estaba enojado, pero se sentía extraño el ser atendido de aquella manera; jamás le había ocurrido, así que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Entonces, antes de sentarse en el sofá de la sala, sintió un par de dedos sujetar su mano, deteniéndolo. Volvió la vista a Craig, con su rostro inexpresivo de siempre.

'Yo– yo también te extrañe el día de hoy' Anunció, presionando su nariz juguetonamente con dos dedos, logrando hacerlo reír.

Tal vez no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero a pesar de lo extraño que era, no podía negar que ser procurado –o mimado– por alguien, se sentía increíble.

.

.

.

.

Había recibido un mensaje de Kyle a las siete treinta, pidiéndole que fuera a su casa. Stan había sido tentado en responderle que no estaba disponible en esos momentos y que por la hora, su madre seguramente no le daría permiso, pero su arrebato en la cafetería ese día en la escuela, y su reciente actitud –inexplicablemente irritante– con el que juraba era su mejor amigo, le habían hecho reconsiderar dicha opción.

Así que apenas envío su afirmativa respuesta, salió de su casa y se encamino a la de la familia Broflovski.

.

.

.

.

'¡Por fin se largo! Hay que apurarse, idiota ¡de prisa!'

'Mph, mph, ¡mph!' Gruño Kenny, con el ceño fruncido usando todas sus fuerzas para empujar a la bola de grasa por la ventana que sabían, era la perteneciente a la habitación de Stan.

'Deja de quejarte, Kenny. Los demás están haciendo su parte, lo tuyo es pan comido. Así que empuja más fuerte, ¡ya casi llego!' Harto, el rubio cenizo hizo lo único que podía –o deseaba– hacer; darle un puñetazo directo en el culo a Cartman. Irónicamente, eso funcionó '¡Hijo de puta, eso me dolió!' La risa de Kenny creció ante la declaración 'Cuando baje me las pagarás, mientras tanto espera ahí'

'¿Mph mph mph?' Cuestionó, a penas termino de reírse.

'Ya te lo dije, Kenny. No podemos simplemente ir a casa de Craig y Tweek y entregarles los boletos de avión para ir a Paris; eso es estúpido' Explicó en el alfeizar de la ventana, exasperado 'Debemos enviarle un email a Tweek y Craig anunciándoles que son ganadores de un concurso de mierda y enviarles mañana los boletos por correo'

'¿Mph mph mph?'

'Claro que se lo van a creer; esas cosas pasan, Kenny' Espetó, golpeando sus manos sobre el marco.

'¿Mph mph, mph?'

'Maldición, Kenny ¡Piénsalo! ¿Qué pasaría si por alguna razón ellos descubren que el email lo enviamos desde la computadora de mi casa? ¡Cual quiera podría rastrearnos! Así, sí alguno de esos dos les da por investigar el origen del email, culparan al intolerante de Stan y no a nosotros'

'Mph, mph mph… mph mph ¿mph?'

'Coño, Kenny, sí le hubiésemos pedido permiso a la mamá de Stan para pasar a su habitación, todos sabrían que fuimos nosotros quienes enviaron el email y el hecho de que lo enviemos desde la computadora de Stan habrá sido una pérdida de tiempo' Dijo, provocando que su argumento sonará genuinamente coherente. El rubio, a pesar de saber que Cartman estaba haciendo un lió como de costumbre, no pudo evitar ayudarle. Era un curioso por naturaleza.

Mientras tanto, al ver que Kenny no tenía más preguntas para él, Cartman se alejo de la ventana y se dirigió al escritorio del pelinegro, dejo un sobre amarillo encima del escritorio –que contenía los comprobantes de pago de los boletos–, encendió el computador y rápidamente conectó el dispositivo de almacenamiento. A penas la ventana emergente apareció, buscó el archivo que Jimmy había hecho –el cual señalaba que el destinatario era acreedor a un viaje todo pagado a Paris para ese fin de semana– y lo abrió, tecleando la opción " _enviar_ ". Estaba a punto de escribir el correo de Craig, cuando de pronto escucho pasos acercarse. Alarmado, y en un ataque de pánico, apago la pantalla y se escondió dentro del closet de Stan.

'Ya te lo dije Sharon, ¡No fue culpa mía! Jimbo fue el que me llevo a ese lavado de autos, ¡yo no sabía que habría prostitutas ahí!' Gritó enojado a su esposa, antes de azotar la puerta del cuarto de su hijo 'Demonios' Se quejo, sentándose frente al escritorio y encendiendo la pantalla, de inmediato le llamo la atención un anuncio que rezaba, era ganador de un viaje todo pagado a Paris para ese fin de semana. Confundido, también notó que a la derecha del _mouse_ , se encontraba un sobre de aspecto sospechoso. Lo abrió y al sacar su contenido, su boca se abrió con incredulidad. Stan había ganado alguna clase de concurso, y el muy ingrato no les había comentado nada aún. Pues que se jodiera, eliminó el anuncio y sacó los comprobantes de dos boletos de segunda clase que había en el interior del sobre, saliendo a hurtadillas de la habitación de su hijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Ahora su esposa no podría estar enojada con él sí la llevaba a Paris para San Valentín.

Al escuchar como el papá de Stan había cerrado la puerta, Cartman salió de su escondite y tomo el dispositivo de la PC junto con el sobre, aventándolos por la ventana para luego gritarle a Kenny que la misión había sido abortada; explicándole al rubio que había perdido los comprobantes de los boletos, junto con el archivo que Jimmy había elaborado. Vaya mierda, ahora tenían que arrebatárselos a Randy Marsh.

Uh, pensándolo bien, el nuevo objetivo era absurdamente simple, tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un bebé.

.

.

.

.

'Hola Stan. Pasa' El nombrado hizo lo pedido por el judío, sin embargo, trato de evitar el contacto de ojos con éste.

'¿Qué quieres, Kyle?' Cuestionó apenas dio un par de pasos. Cuatro en total. Kyle, al notar la reticencia y la actitud cortante del ojiazul, descanso su peso en su pie derecho, incomodo.

'Eh, bueno. Yo solo quería hablar contigo, Stan. Desde hace tiempo hemos empezado a tratarnos de una forma que sinceramente desconozco. Y quisiera saber el porqué para resolverlo; juntos' Al punto, como Kyle siempre solía ser, ¿Por qué es que le molestaba que lo fuera en ese momento, entonces?

'No sucede nada' Y ahí iba la típica reacción de Stan en momentos como ese. Kyle reviro los ojos, como si hubiese esperado esa respuesta desde el principio.

'Stan…'

'Todo está bien, Kyle' Reafirmo, frunciendo el ceño, haciendo una línea imaginaria en la alfombra con la punta del pie. Kyle se le acerco, con el mismo aspecto fastidiado.

'Entonces, ¿Por qué _carajos_ no me miras cuando me hablas?'

'No todo se resume a ti' Espetó con saña, viéndolo a los ojos en ese momento 'Para eso tienes a Cartman' Ah, ahí estaba el problema. No obstante, al saber la raíz del conflicto, en lugar de sentirse aliviado, logró enfurecerlo más.

¿Era enserio?

'Stan, con un demonio ¿puedes explicarme qué es lo que te molesta de una vez por todas? Sí estás molesto por mi constante necesidad de impedir que un imbécil haga una locura, solo dímelo y ya. Dejaré de hacerlo' Ante esto último, Stan sonrió con sorna.

'Claro' El sarcasmo con el que había soltado esa palabra bien podría competir y superar al de Craig Tucker. Esto altero los nervios del pelirrojo.

'Coño, hablo enserio. Estoy harto de esa mierda, Stan' Confeso, dándole la espalda 'Sé que pareciera que lo disfruto, pero no es así. En ocasiones es satisfactorio frustrar los planes del culo gordo, pero sí debo elegir entre eso o tu amistad; te elijo a ti' Stan podía sentir como un burbujeo subía por su pecho lentamente; era alivio, mezclado con ira, frustración y vergüenza. Un chingo de vergüenza.

'Kyle…'

'No, Stan. Estoy harto de esa mierda. Pero estoy aun más harto de que entre más pasa el tiempo, más nos estamos distanciando; lo aborrezco' Vale, ¿y ahora que podía hacer? 'Quiero a mi mejor amigo de vuelta' Aquella sensación burbujeante se esfumo de nuevo, dejando la cabeza de Stan hecha un revoltijo.

Mejor amigo, ¿eh?

'Debo irme' Soltó de pronto, saliendo por la puerta tan rápido que no dio tiempo a Kyle de razonarlo.

.

.

.

.

'Oh, salchichas ¿Cómo es que lograremos que el señor Marsh logre vernos?'

'Una mejor pregunta sería; ¿Cómo carajos nos metimos en esto?' Cuestionó Kenny, con su capucha sobre los hombros y con un nervioso Butters sobre su espalda tratando de alcanzar el borde de la ventana de la casa de los Marsh que daba a la cocina. Otra pregunta valida sería, ¿Por qué mierda siempre tenía que ser Kenny quien cargara a la gente? Al menos Butters no tenía sobre peso.

 _Aquí Alfa líder, estoy en posición. Preciso que los distractores numero uno estén listos, cambio._

La voz de Cartman se dejo escuchar atreves de una radio de entre las ropas de Butters. Kenny, sin aliento, mando a Cartman al reino de la mismísima verga.

 _Aquí Más Cabrón que Bonito, reportándose. Estoy en la espera de la señal, cambio._

 _Clyde, me rompes las putas bolas. Te dije que debes elegir un nombre clave más corto que ese, tu maldito idiota. Cambio._

 _Yo_ _–yo creo que es gra–gracioso, Cartman. Ca_ –ca _mbio._

 _Jódete, Jimmy. Tu solo dedícate a vigilar a Clyde. Cambio._

 _Oigan amigos, me gusta decir "cambio", cambio._

 _A mí también, Butters. Cambio._ Respondió Clyde, entre risas.

 _Cambio._

 _Cambio._

 _Ca–Cambio._

 _¡Ah! ¡Me cago en todos ustedes…! Cambio._

'Jajaja, el pendejo de Cartman también lo dijo' Burló Kenny, sujetando al otro rubio de las piernas 'Ey Leo; ahí viene el señor Marsh' Efectivamente, Randy hacía acto de aparición, cruzando el umbral que dividía el comedor de la cocina solo en ropa interior. Rápidamente, Butters dio aviso a los demás y procedió a ponerse la máscara sobre el rostro.

En el interior, el dueño de la casa abría su refrigerador con apuro, sonriendo pícaramente mientras buscaba desesperado el jarabe de chocolate que su esposa le había solicitado. Jamás pensó ser recompensado de aquella manera, no es que se quejaba en absoluto, pero eran las sorpresas de la vida que de pronto se le presentaban y debía aprovecharlas. Sin embargo, un ruido sordo proveniente de la sala le hizo voltear a su alrededor, topándose con la cara de _Guy Fawkes_ asomarse con perturbador interés atreves de su ventana. Se cagó.

'Oh Dios mío, ¡Es Anonymous!' Gritó con fuerza, arrojando el frasco de cerezas que tenía en la mano y dejándolo caer al suelo. Al escuchar el estruendo, Sharon bajo de inmediato de las escaleras, reuniéndose con su esposo en la cocina quien al voltear la mirada para verla llegar, no notó como los chicos en el exterior se retiraron velozmente de donde estaban, dándole un efecto dramático cuando éste volvió a observar la ventana solo para descubrir que ya no había nadie 'Sharon, Sharon, ¡estaban aquí!'

'¿Quiénes, Randy? ¿De qué hablas?'

'Anonymous estuvo aquí, lo vi por la ventana' Acuso, mientras apuntaba hacia el lugar mencionado.

'Randy, allá afuera no hay nada'

'¡Debes creerme, Sharon! ¡Yo los vi!'

'Randy, estás loco; ayúdame a limpiar este desastre'

'Pe–pero Sharon'

'¿Mamá, papá? ¿Qué están haciendo?' Cuestionó Stan, extrañado de ver el desorden de la cocina.

'Stanley Marsh, ¿acabas de llegar a casa? Son más de las nueve' Señaló su madre, cruzándose de brazos. El chico se llevo la mano al puente de su nariz, sintiéndose totalmente estúpido al no haber ido directamente a su habitación apenas llego.

'Olvida a Stan, Sharon ¡Hay que llamar a la policía!'

'¿Por qué papá? ¿Qué está pasando?' No pudo evitar preguntar, estaba sutilmente preocupado por lo que había sucedido como para lograr alterar a su padre que aquella manera. Aunque, seguramente había sido alguna estupidez.

'Anonymous estuvo aquí Stan, y creo saber porque' Espeto nerviosamente el hombre, para salir corriendo escaleras arriba, volviendo a los pocos segundos 'Toma; esto es tuyo'

'¿Qué es esto?' Cuestiono el pelinegro, leyendo los papales que su padre había extendido '¿comprobantes de pago?'

'No pudo seguir con esta farsa, seguramente Anonymous se entero del pequeño fraude que hice al espiar tu computadora y vino a cobrar venganza; ¡pues ahí lo tienen, le he devuelto a mi hijo sus malditos boletos a Paris!, ¡¿Felices?! Ahora dejen a mi familia _–_ pero sobretodo _,_ déjenme a mí _–_ en paz' Vocifero a los cuatro vientos, dando vueltas por todo el comedor, luciendo como un idiota.

'Randy, no puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso a tu propio hijo. Hoy dormirás en el sillón de la sala'

'¡Diablos!' Espero el hombre, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Mientras tanto, Stan contemplaba los pedazos de papel con extrañeza y ligera vergüenza, pues a pesar de no saber de dónde carajo salieron; bien podría hacer uso de esos boletos e irse de viaje con su mejor amigo. Había estado pensando en su situación con el pelirrojo y quizás un tiempo a solas con el chico le vendría bien.

.

.

.

.

A un par de cuadras de distancia de la residencia Marsh, cinco chicos respiraban furiosamente con la boca abierta, tratando de hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones.

'Muy buen trabajo, idiotas. Esa fue una distracción perfecta' Elogió Cartman, limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Los demás sonrieron para sí mismos.

'Fue increíble, ¿cierto, Butters?' Comentó Kenny, aun con su capucha sobre los hombres debido a su –épica– huída. Butters asintió con las mejillas aun rojas debido al esfuerzo.

'No sa–sabía que tu–tuvieras tanta fuerza, Cl–Clyde' Apuntó Jimmy, sin un poco de cansancio en su voz al no tener que correr absolutamente nada puesto que el castaño opto por llevarlo a cuestas al darse cuenta que Jimmy no podría huir tan fácilmente. Clyde le sonrió con petulancia, acostado en el suelo dándole un pulgar arriba.

'Bueno, basta de estupideces, denme los comprobantes' Espeto Cartman confiadamente, fue entonces que las sonrisas de los demás chicos se borraron de sus caras.

'Eh, ¿no se supone que _tú_ los ibas a tomar, Eric?' Interrogó Butters, frotándose los nudillos con nerviosismo. Ante aquella declaración, la mirada de Cartman se sombrío en sospecha.

'¿Cómo carajos los iba a tomar yo, si yo era el que estaba en la sala?' Acotó, volteando a ver al chico sobre el asfalto, comprendiendo instantáneamente lo sucedido '¡Tu! ¡Se suponía que _tú_ eras él que iba a meterse en la habitación de los papas de Stan y tomarlos putos comprobantes apenas la mamá de Stan bajara las escaleras! ¡Maldición, Clyde!' El pobre castaño comenzó a moquear, al verse culpable del fracaso de la misión '¡Carajo!'

Pero, a pesar del resultado, Kenny no pudo evitar reírse a costa de Cartman, como siempre lo hacía.

.

.

.

.

El sábado por fin llego, y los cinco chicos conspiradores habían estado espiando a la familia Marsh toda la mañana, tratando de averiguar quién era el poseedor de los boletos. A las dos de la tarde, no solo se enteraron que Stanley Marsh era quien los tenía, sino que aparte, un muy pelirrojo judío tocaba la puerta del lugar. Con una maleta bajo el brazo.

Ay, no chinguen.

'¡Ese judío de mierda!' Vociferó Cartman, al punto de desgarrarse de la garganta. Butters, a su derecha, se estremeció ante el insulto.

'Eric, no creo que él lo haya hecho apropósito, apenas ayer Clyde y yo le dijimos sobre el plan….' Aseguro el rubio, escondido entre los arbustos con sus demás amigos.

'Ustedes fueron muy estúpidos, Butters, ¡Ese siempre fue su plan desde un inicio; averiguar qué haríamos y tomar ventaja de alguna forma!' Aseguró la voz del equipo, rechinando los dientes.

'Y, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?' Preguntó Clyde, un tanto perdido.

'Iremos a ese viaje, Clyde. Y haremos todo lo posible por arruinárselos' Anunció, mientras acariciaba un pequeño gatito que había pasado casualmente por ahí 'Quizás no salvemos el plan B, pero juro que lo vengaremos'

'Eso es de _Avengers_ , culón plagiador'

'Mph mph, hm hm hm–'

'¡Cállate, Kenny!'

.

.

.

.

La tienda de café de sus padres usualmente cerraba los domingos, pero al caer San Valentín en ese preciso día, optaron por abrir sus puertas, considerando a las posibles parejas de enamorados que visitarían el local con el fin de tomar una taza de café en compañía de la persona amada.

Pura mierda.

[De Craig:]

 _Abre la puta puerta._

Oh, las _coincidencias_. Vale, siendo honesto, no pensó ver a Craig ese día. Ok, ok, sí pensó verlo, pero no a esas horas de la mañana, ¡apenas acababan de dar las ocho veinte! No es como si hubiese estado durmiendo antes de que su novio llegara, pero de igual manera se sorprendió. Con apuro, dejo el celular en la encimera de granito de la cocina, y se dirigió a la puerta.

Ahí estaba Craig, con su rostro imperturbable sosteniéndole un vaso de plástico a la altura de su frente.

 _Con amor, mamá y papá_

Rezaba la etiqueta del envase, Tweek parpadeo varias veces, no sabiendo que decir.

'Fui a Tweek Bros, te lo mandan tus padres' Aquello era evidente, más sin embargo, la mente del rubio se tardo en procesar la idea en general. Era quizás la primera vez que sus papás escribían algo para él en un envase de café. Sonaba ridículo, lo sabía, pero aquel gesto había logrado sacarlo de su eje por un momento. Con manos ligeramente temblorosas, tomo la bebida que le era entregada, mirándola con absurda fascinación.

'Gra–gracias, Craig' Dijo, sonriéndole con una expresión conmovedora. Craig quería abrazarlo y pedirle disculpas, creyendo que había hecho algo mal al notar los iris verdes brillando de una forma acuosa, pero aquella curva en sus labios le indicaba que estaba equivocado. Su inquieto rubio estaba feliz. Ambos entraron en la sala, no obstante, Craig podía notar como la mirada del otro chico seguía prendada en el termo desechable que traía entre sus manos. Podía jurar que Tweek jamás tomaría un trago de esa bebida.

'Tweek' El rubio, con una sonrisa, lo observo en espera de lo que fuera que Craig quería decirle. Más las palabras nunca salieron de los labios del pelinegro. ¿Qué podía decir cuando la simple mirada de un pequeño rubio –parcialmente mudo– lograba doblegarlo de aquella forma? Su corazón latía furioso contra su pecho al sentir aquellos ojos sobre su persona, contemplándolo con expectación. Y de pronto, su mirada se posó en los labios de Tweek, recordando los pensamientos que habían abordado su cabeza la mañana del viernes, la del jueves y prácticamente la de todos los días de la semana. Quizás todos los días del mes. Su boca era pequeña, de un color rosa pálido; el labio inferior era puntiagudo y lleno, ligeramente agrietado a causa de los continuos tratos que el rubio le proporcionaba, mientras que el labio superior era fino, con una diminuta peca – ¿o era un lunar? – adornando el borde izquierdo de sus comisuras.

¿Siempre había estado ahí?

Diablos, Craig quería verle de cerca; tocarle.

Espera, alto ahí.

'Voy por tu té' Espeto rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la cocina en un débil pero efectivo intento por huir de aquella extraña necesidad que se había formado en su pecho en el instante en que observó por primera vez – y con ridículo detenimiento– la boca del rubio, demorándose en tratar de memorizar a detalle los labios de su novio. Habían lucido tan tentadores…

'Maldita sea' Maldijo, cuando unas cuantas gotas de agua hirviendo cayeron en el dorso de su mano; sino se concentraba, iba a quemarse con la jodida bebida que estaba preparando.

.

.

Jamás había estado tan seguro de algo en toda su vida.

Desde pequeño había sido clasificado por los demás niños –e inclusive por sus propios padres– de subnormal, paranoico y nervioso. Pero _no_ esta vez; llevaba más de treinta días tomando de aquella porquería llamada "café descafeinado" y, a pesar del gran esfuerzo que en un inicio implico dicho cambio, había empezado a acostumbrarse al sabor. En consecuencia, sus delirios habían disminuido considerablemente y sus horas de sueño habían acrecentado beneficiosamente…

…¡Por ello, sabía que lo que acababa de pasar no eran figuraciones suyas! Craig– Craig realmente había estado a punto de besarle. _PresiónPresiónPresión._ Tomó un par de mechones de su cabello, comenzando a enroscarlos como el pelinegro le había enseñado después de indicarle que no le gustaba verlo hacerse daño. Podía sentir la piel en su rostro comenzar a entibiarse más y más, siendo muy consciente del color que seguramente tenía en sus mejillas.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Era obvio que en algún momento tenía que pasar; al ser su novio, lo lógico era que Craig quisiera besarlo… en los labios.

¡Gah! ¡Pensar en eso era muy bochornoso! No es que ya haya fantaseado con eso –no, claro que no–, pero no negaría que aquella sensación que el ojiazul le provocaba al estar junto a él, le incitaba a querer realizar cosas como esa.

¡Puta madre! Pero, ¿y si Craig quería besarlo con la lengua y él, al no saber cómo hacerlo, terminaba por ensalivarle toda la cara? Además, ¡él estaba enfermo, no quería contagiar a Craig! No, todo eso era demasiada presión. _PresiónPresiónPresión._

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al observar al dueño de sus tormentos entrar a la sala, sosteniendo una taza en una mano mientras la otra sujetaba un tazón de lo que estaba seguro, era crema de zanahoria. Sonrió ante la imagen.

'Come' Orden, así había sonado, pero poco le importaba a Tweek porque, momentáneamente, había olvidado todo su conflicto existencial anterior provocado por el mismo chico que lo acababa de apaciguar. Se apresuro a terminar con la crema y, una vez que termino, Craig le quito el tazón de las manos para llevarlo a lavar, dejándolo con la taza de té con miel y jugo de limón. Entonces, recordó la fecha y se paró de pronto de su sitio, subiendo las escaleras sin cuidado para buscar algo en su habitación. Craig, al escuchar el ajetreo, fue tras él, creyendo que había vuelto a enfermarse del estomago. No obstante, al llegar al cuarto del rubio, noto como éste sacaba un paquete rectangular y delgado de su escritorio.

Un regalo.

'¿Es para mí?' Pregunto estúpidamente cuando el rubio le extendió el presente. Obviamente era para él. Tweek, sin ánimos de burlarse del pelinegro, asintió repetidas veces. Lo tomó, e instado por su novio, abrió la envoltura.

 _Assassin's Creed Chronicles: Russia_

Craig se sentía como un imbécil, él no había tenido tiempo de comprar algún obsequio decente para el rubio, y éste le acababa de dar el juego que había estado esperando desde el año pasado.

'No debiste salir solo para comprarme esto; pudiste haber empeorado' Regaño. Tweek, sin embargo, se dio la media vuelta y rebusco un block de notas que tenía en un cajón de su escritorio. Con ayuda de un lapicero, garabateo un par de cosas antes de mostrarle a Craig el mensaje.

 _Lo compré el martes. Mis papás me llevaron a comprarlo antes de llevarme a casa cuando me recogieron de la dirección._

Vaya, ahora se sentía la peor escoria en el universo. Apretando los labios, frunció el ceño, enojado consigo mismo.

'Tweek, yo…uh, yo tenía planeado hacer varias cosas contigo hoy, pero–' Guardo silencio, no sabiendo como continuar 'Lo siento, no compré nada para ti' Finalizo, sin mirar al rubio a los ojos. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que el ojiazul sintió como el otro jalaba de la manga de su suéter.

 _¿Qué querías hacer? Podemos hacerlas, idiota._

Vale, aquel último comentario le hizo sonreír un poco. Sin embargo, negó con la cabeza. Llevarlo al cine, ir a cenar, acompañarlo a su casa tomados de las manos… eran varias cosas que, debido a la enfermedad del rubio, no podían hacer. Y había una en especial que el rubio estaba haciendo insoportable de no hacer, al morderse el labio de aquella manera.

Al carajo, era el día de los enamorados y Craig quería su puto beso.

Lo tomo de la cintura con dedos inusualmente temblorosos, tragando saliva con nerviosismo, sintiendo como todo rezago de valentía previa se esfumaba de su cuerpo.

Lo vio _todo_ , completamente. Vio su frente cubierta por hebras indomables de cabello; vio un par de cejas delgadas de un tono más oscuro que el de su cabellera; vio un par de brillantes y enormes ojos verde vibrante observarlo con asombro, cubiertos por pestañas rubias y rizadas. Vio el sonrojo cubrir el puente de su pequeña nariz y expandirse más allá de sus pómulos; y vio aquella peca de nuevo, en el mismo lugar de antes, luciendo igual de tentadora que la primera vez que reparo en ella. Igual de sugerente que aquel par de labios sutilmente agrietados que no dejaban de temblar ante su cercanía. Podía sentir el aroma a miel y limón salir de ellos.

'Quiero besarte' Sentenció, con sus manos enredándose tras la espalda de Tweek, acercándolos. Instintivamente, Tweek se mordió los labios, bajando su mirada de los ojos azules a la boca fina del otro chico, contemplando dicha petición ¿a quién engañaba? También lo quería, pero…

'Te– te con–contagiare' Suspiró pesadamente, con la culpa descrita en su cara. Craig lo tomo del rostro, acariciando una mejilla color carmín con el pulgar. Estaba tibia.

'No me importa' Aseveró, alzando el rostro contrario mientras sus labios rozaban el mentón de Tweek al hablar. La piel de Tweek se erizo ante aquella superficial caricia '¿Quieres besarme, Tweek?' Eso no era justo, Craig sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Así que, rodeando el cuello del pelinegro, Tweek termino con la distancia entre sus bocas, presionando suavemente un casto, pero intenso beso. Ambos podían sentir el retumbar del corazón contrario, así como un agradable calor nacer desde el interior de sus pechos y expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Craig le beso de aquella manera dulce varias veces más antes de besar por última vez aquel punto en su labio que había comenzado a tomarle cariño

Al separarse, para alegría del rubio, se dio cuenta que el pelinegro no lo había soltado, todo lo contrario; había optado por abrazarle con más fuerza y por más tiempo del que usualmente se abrazan.

'Prepararé más sopa y té; ahora que por fin te he besado, no creo poder esperar a que te alivies para poder hacerlo de nuevo'

Tweek rió con ganas, totalmente de acuerdo mientras abrazaba a su novio.

.

.

.

.

 **No pude evitar hacer un poco de Bromance entre Stan y Kyle.**


End file.
